Heavenly in Love
by Mari Grem
Summary: Now AU! The Final Battle is over. So many people have died. This is what happens after the war, and before they become real adults. Starts at graduation through the birth of first child. HarryLuna RonHermione NevilleGinnySusan DracoPansyMandy KeiraD
1. Song By Bryan Adams

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**A/N: No, no more Cole's Useless Ramblings, I got a bit tired of those. So yeah, this is what hapens after the Final Battle, it is the prequal to The Later Years which will be reposted when this is done. Please Review :)**

* * *

Harry Potter stared out the window and into the colorless sky. The rain came down heavily, almost as heavily as the tears fell from Harry's eyes. Ginny Weasley was dead. Albus Dumbledore was dead. Seamus Finnegan, dead. Cho-Chang, dead. They were all dead, all of them were gone. And it was all Voldemort's fault.

But he was dead too. Harry Potter had killed Tom Marvalo Riddle, better known as Voldemort, the night before. Draco Malfoy, who Harry always sworn was working for the Death Eaters, helped him to defeat the Darkest Wizard of their time. Draco Malfoy had helped to kill Lord Voldemort.

Harry's face paled as he remembered the look in Ron's eyes as Ginny hit the floor so many months before. That look of utter amazement, of complete pain, it was enough to break his heart, it was enough to make him give up. But he didn't. He didn't because now he had a real reason to fight. His parents fought and died. Sirius fought and died. Cedric, Cedric had died trying to fight.

But Ginny hadn't fought, she hadn't even tried to fight. She wouldn't tell Voldemort what he wanted to know, she was loyal. She was loyal, and now she's dead. But that fact, the fact that Ginny died so Harry could survive forced Harry to go on. He didn't go on for himself, he had lost all of his self-love, but he went on for Ginny, because she had died to perserve his life.

And now it was all over, but at such a great price. Harry had lost one of his best friends, Ginny, who was also a sister, a daughter, and a girlfriend. Harrry had lost Arthur, Percy, Charlie, and George Weasley, who were very much his family. He had lost Dumbledore, who had been like a grandfather to him. Mrs. Figg, his friend, was gone. Seamus Finnegan, who didn't deserve to be in this war, who hadn't done anything besides support Harry, was dead. They were all gone. They had all left the living alone. Ron, Harry, Hermione, Luna, Lupin, McGonagall, Hagrid, and Neville were left to grieve for those they had lost. A father, brothers, teachers, friends, best friends, Mentors, and protectors. They were all gone.

But they had survive, even if they hadn't wanted to. They were still alive. And in three days they would be graduating. In three days they would be going out into the real world. But it couldn't be worse than what they were to face. It couldn't possibly be worse than death, than pain, than loss.

Harry Potter looked out the window of the Hospital Wing. Ron was lieing on the bed next to him, lifeless. No one knew if he was going to make it. Madame Pomfrey swore she had done all she could, and that they would just have to wait.

Harry looked out into the rain, and he whispered, "He's all we have left, he's all she has left. He's the only one that could make me smile when I felt like killing someone. Don't let him go, don't take him from us. Hermione would die, I would die. Don't take him..." the tears rolled down his face, and he could no longer control his sobs. So many where dead, there was so much blood. So many lives had been cut short, so many people would be orphans, or childless, or worse. And it was all his fault, all Voldemort's fault.

Harry Potter stared out the window and into the colorless sky. The rain came down heavily, almost as heavily as the tears fell from Harry's eyes. Hermione was alive. Remus was alive. Neville, alive. Luna, alive. So many had lived, and so many had to deal with the pain. Harry put his head down on the windowsill and fell into a light sleep, but just as he reached the plane of unconsciousness, he felt Ron grab his hand and squeeze it, before letting go.


	2. Oh, thinkin' about all our younger years

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**A/N: Two chapters in one day, don't get used to it. Please Review. -Cole**

* * *

Luna Lovegood walked quickly down the hall, tonight was Harry's, Ron's, Hermione's, Neville's, and Draco's graduation ceremony. She was already three minutes late, and probably missed the first part of McGonagall's speech.

_McGonagall's speech,_ Luna thought, _Because Dumbledore is dead. Ginny's dead too. They're dead. But I'll see them again. I have to see them again._

Luna entered the brown doors and sat down in the student guests area. The only reason Luna was there was her relationship with Harry. Harry had said that if Luna couldn't come he wouldn't speak to the audience. McGonagall had allowed it, and Luna was very pleased.

"Welcome," Professor McGonagall began, "To the Class of 98 Graduation Ceremony. I am sorry we are running a bit late, but the preparations took a bit longer than usual do to the...unusual circumstances. We would first like to take a moment of silence for those who have been lost." She paused for a minute, and then started up again, "We would also like to take this time to welcome back Ronald Weasley and Nymphadora Tonks, who have both been unconscious for the last three days," the crowd began to clap ecstatically, and that lasted for three minutes. Once the crowd settled down, the speech continued, "And so, another year has come to an end. Another group of children are going out into the real world. But this is the first group I can say are completely and totally ready for anything life throws their way. They have faced death, pain, grief, and Voldemort. Nothing is worse than that, not even death.

"Tonight, Hermione Granger, our class Valedictorian, would like to say a few words. As would Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter, who are tied for Salvadorian." I would now like to introduce Hermione Jane Granger, the class Valedictorian!"

Clapping ensued as Hermione walked to the stage. She smiled out into the audience before she began, but her smile was one mixed with happiness and sadness, joy and pain. "Hello," Hermione began. Luna gave her a small smile, and Hermione continued, "I had this long, boring speech prepared for today, and if it wasn't for Harry and Ron, you would all have to listen to me ramble on and on for hours about good education, decent defensive methods, and other boring topics. However, Harry somehow convinced me that I should speak from the heart. And Ron, in turn, threatened to dump me if he had to spend his first day out of the Hospital Wing listening to me babble on and on about pointless information.

"So here I am, speaking from the heart. I would like to say that I have no regrets, but I expected too much happiness. I expected everything to be wonderful because this is magic, and magic is good. Or so I was taught. I am a muggle-born witch, I never knew of real magic until I got my Hogwarts Letter. It was the strangest thing that had ever happened to me, but it was also the greatest." She paused, as if thinking about her answer, "No, no it wasn't the greatest thing that ever happened to me. Meeting Harry and Ron was. Harry is my best friend. I know that I could tell him anything and he would look at me and smile and say, 'Mione, I know you'll figure this out.' Harry could always make me smile, even when Ron and I had our rowes and no one else could get me to dry my tears, Harry somehow forced me to laugh, and that is a miracle in itself.

"Ron, on the other hand, was always optimistic. He always knew that things would be okay. And when they weren't he would simply say, 'It's not the end. Because We're the Golden trio, and our end will be spectacular.' This, of course, would make Harry and me laugh, because we knew we would face so much danger." She looked out into the audience, as the tears welled up in her eyes, "We faced so much together. And we lost so many along the way. But somehow we stayed strong.

"When Ron fell unconscious after the Battle, I was in hysterics. But I was not as bad as Harry. Harry was absolutely bawling. And yes, I did make sure discussing the boy-who-lived's tears with the audience would be okay. Anyway, it was then that I realized that Harry and Ron were brothers. They were best friends, and I, I was their best friend. What we feel for eachother ran so deep it is unimaginable.

"I love Harry as much as I love Ron. But it is two different loves. Harry I love as a brother, and Ron I love as a boyfriend. I love them both so much, that if one died, I would be dead too. Not physically, no, but mentally.

"I speak to you today knowing that I am free from hate, that the world is free from Voldemort. But most of all that my best friends are free from a Prophecy that cost so many deaths.

"I congratulate you, my fellow students. Because you have learned, and you have survived. And remember, whenever you face a test, simply say, 'How much would Granger study?' and then study half as much."

Hermione left the stage with some people in tears, some laughing, and many clapping. Luna smiled through glistening eyes, and Hermione smiled back. Both girls looked on the verge of tears, but when you have boys as your best friends, you learn to control pain.

Draco walked up onto the stage next. McGonagal gave him a smile, trying to ease his nerves. Draco expected everyone to hate him, but he was a Malfoy, and Malfoy's do not back down in public.

"Hi, most of you know me as Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin Prince. The coldest seventeen year old boy on the face of the planet. Most of you know me as Lucious' son, a Death Eater in training. Most of you know me as a cold-hearted, hating, spoiled brat. And most of you are wrong.

"My name is Draco Malfoy. I am a Slytherin. I have never had any true friends. My parents used me as a tool, they trained me and abused me. My name is Draco Malfoy, and this is the true story.

"Many of us didn't want to join the Death Eaters. Many of us tried to rebel. And many failed. But Blaise, and Keira, and I succeeded. We fought back, and Blaise died fighting back. We wanted to show the world that there were some decent Slytherins. And I hope we did.

"I remember one day, I was walking up to the Gryffindor Table to criticize Harry on his choice of girlfriend, the lovely Miss Luna Lovegood, and I stared at Harry, and you know what I saw?" Draco paused, giving the audience time to try and guess, "I saw pain. And it was real hard-core pain. It was the same look I have in my eyes when I am alone. It's the same pain I carry. And I..." Draco let his voice break as he tried to swallow back tears, "I let Harry see my tears. And instead of mocking me like he would of normally done, he smiled at me and his eyes showed sympathy. His sympathy, the fact that he cared, that was the last straw.

"That night I went up to Blaise and Keira and I told them that I was switching. I told them I wasn't going to do it anymore. They had already switched to the Light, and they were proud of me, they became my friends. And Keira still is my friend, and I would like to wish her and Dean all the luck in the world." This caused Keira Moon to blush, but you could hardly see it on her black skin.

"I always wanted someone to care about me, someone to wonder if I would be alright. I always wanted to feel love, or atleast for someone to like me. The day Harry showed me sympathy. Harry, a person I thought hated me. He showed me sympathy. That was the day I switched, although I did not tell Dumbledore for almost a year.

"I am a Traitor. I am a Malfoy. I am a Slyhterin. I am a part of Dumbledore's Army. And I am damn proud of this. I stand before you today a changed man. Please do not remember me as I once was, cold, evil, heartless. Remember me as I am now, Draco Malfoy, eighth in command of Dumbledore's army. Remember me as a fighter for the Light, because that is what I was destined to be."

Draco walked slowly off the stage. He expected people to boo him, to curse him, and to yell at him. Instead, one by one, people started clapping. Luna and Harry had started the applause, of course, but the whole hall was clapping. And Luna swore that she saw Draco smile.

Next was Harry, Luna looked up to him, and he smiled at her. Then he looked out into the audience, he smiled at Amelia Bones, the Minister of Magic, and at his fellow seventh years, but his eyes traveled to Luna, and rested on Remus. He gave his guardian a small smile, and then began, "My name is Harry Potter. I am the boy-who-lived. I am your 'saviour'. I defeated Voldemort. I've recieved Order of Merlin first class, and I am seventeen.  
"I am also Harry. I am Luna Lovegood's boyfriend. Ron and Hermione's best friend. The Captain and Seeker of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. The most troublesome student since the Marauders. And Madame Pomfrey's most frequent visitor.

"You know me as Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived. But I am so much more, and so much less. I am not a god, I do not want to be a god. I want to be normal.

"But I lost that right, didn't I? I lost it the day Voldemort was defeated the first time. The day my parents DIED. You think it would be great to be me, but you are so wrong. My parents are dead. My friends are dead. Sirius and Dumbledore are dead. People that I loved are dead. Do you seriously want to be me?

"No, I didn't think so. But I'm not here to yell at you about you're obsession with being famous. I'm here to congratulate you on surviving the second war. You are all survivors, and you are all heroes. What you did, even if you weren't in the war at all, was something that saved a life. You all did something to take down Voldemort. And for that you are heroes.

"You are my heroes, because without your support, your belief in me, I would not have gone on. Even when you doubted me in fifth year, you helped me reach this point. How? Because I needed to prove myself then.

"You are all heroes, you are all survivors. And as you leave here and go out into the real world, remember. You are ready, because you have faced fear. And nothing is worse than facing your greatest fear."

Harry slowly walked off the stage, he smiled out into the audience, but Luna could see the tears welling up in his eyes. This was the end. He would never be a Hogwarts student again. A whole chapter of his life was ending. And this chapter was a very exiting, very sad one. Harry looked out at the audience and then turned to Luna. She ran to him and he closed his arms around her. "It's okay," Luna soothed, "It's going to be okay."

The audience, however, wasn't so sure. Their saviour, their boy-who-lived, was in tears. Something had to be wrong, something was hurting their hero. But Harry slowly let go as Luna and made his way back onto the stage. By now, the rest of his class was up their, and they were waiting for him to begin the diploma distirbution.

One by one the students recieved their diplomas. One by one they left their childhood behind. Each student was applauded, but no one got more attention than Hermione, Ron, Draco, Neville, and Harry. Finally, the last student, Rose Zeller, was given her diploma.

"It's all over," Hermione whispered to Ron as they walked out of the Great Hall together. They, along with Harry, Luna, Neville, and Draco, had stayed later to say hello to all of the guests and to help McGonagall clean up. Hermione was leaving that night instead of the following morning because she had to get her guardianship papers filled out. Technically, because she was eighteen and had been since her birthday in September, she didn't need a guardian. However, when you are a witch, and a famous witch at that, you need someone who will be able to take care of any legal or medical matters when you are unable to. Molly Weasley, Ron's mother, had offered to be Hermione's guardian, but Hermione said that would be a bit strange considering she was dating Ron. Instead, she chose Remus, who was Harry's guardian after the death of Sirius. Remus had happily accepted and offered her a place to live until she was able to get a place of her own. At first she had declined, but now, after so many people had died, she had accepted the offer of being closer to the ones she loved. Harry, Tonks, Draco, and Remus were now living in 'The Most Noble House of Black,' as 12 Grimmauld Place was originally named. Tonks and Remus had moved in soon after Sirius' death, and Harry spent most of his sixth and seventh year summers there. Remus had also become Draco's guardian, but that was done through the Ministry since all parties involved were registered wizards. McGonagall and Mad-Eye now lived together a few towns over, so Hermione would be able to visit them anytime she wanted. Hermione found McGonagall's and Mad-Eye's romance quite adorable, and didn't think anything of it when they announced their engagement in March, two months before the Final Battle.

"I know," Ron replied, his eyes glistening. Ronald Billius Weasley rarely ever cried. In fact, Hermione had only seen him cry twice. Once when Ginny died and again when he heard that his father and Charlie died in the beginning of the Final Battle. But now, tears were shining in his bright blue eyes, and Hermione grabbed his hand to comfort him.

"Hey," Draco called from behind them, "No water works Weasel." Ron and Draco had been sending insults back and forth since Ron woke up last night. They no longer hated eachother, but they had both lost a large part of their family. Draco was now an orphan and Ron's family had been lowered from nine to four, they needed to argue, it was the one thing that kept them sane.

"Sod off, Malfoy," Ron replied as he fought back tears. Harry came up from behind him and gave him a brotherly hug.

"Don't worry about it mate," Harry soothed, "We'll be seeing Bill and Fred and your mum tomorrow. We have the whole summer ahead of us." Hermione, Harry, Luna, Neville, and Draco were staying at the Weasleys for three weeks during the summer, while Remus and Tonks redecorated Grimmauld Place. Harry offered to go somewhere else considering the recent events, but Molly told him that she wanted him there, and that he was part of the family.

The Weasley's had lost five of their nine family members. Ginny went first, she died before the Final Battle, trying to set a trap to catch some of Voldemort's closest Death Eaters. Unfortunately, the plan was misunderstood, and Ginny's life was the cost for not knowing the next step.

Then cam Arthur. He had died killing Avery, mainly because he was the one that killed Ginny. Arthur fought long and hard, but Avery one in the end. However, five minutes after Arthur died, Avery laid down and stopped breathing, most likely because of the amount of blood he lost.

Charlie died protecting Fred, and Fred blamed himself for his older brother's death. Harry tried to tell him it wasn't his fault, but he then realized that sometimes he still thought that Sirius' death was his fault. Reassurance doesn't mean anything, you have to deal with the grief alone.

Percy had redeemed himself in the eyes of his mother as he fell defending three third years who had been in the back of the lines, but had somehow become targets for Nott and Avery. Percy had taken three Crucios, two weaker killing curses, and an Avada Kedevra before he fell to the ground lifeless.

And then there was George. He was the last Weasley brother to fall, and the bravest. He had died taking the Avada Kedevra curse for Ron. He wasn't even suppose to be on that side of the battlefield, but after learning of his father's and brothers' deaths, he had to save the rest of his family, he needed to.

Maybe it was a good thing George died, for Katie had died at the exact same moment, or so Hermione was told. George had proposed to Katie the day before, and Katie had said yes, but they were going to wait awhile before getting married.

_They'll never get married,_ Hermione thought to herself as the six of them made thier way up the steps and into the Gryffindor Common Room. Luna had taken up camp there since the night before the Final Battle, and she didn't plan on leaving until the last day of school, tomorrow.

Hermione grabbed her trunk and the rest of her things and shrunk them. Then she gave Ron a kiss goodbye and hugged her other four friends before walking out the door and heading up to the Headmistress' Office.

_That's right, _Hermione pondered as she walked up the steps after saying the password ('Long Live the DA), _Headmistress, Dumbledore is gone, Dumbledore is really gone. _Tears stung her eyes but she fought them back furiously. She wouldn't cry, not now, she needed to get to London, she needed to talk with Remus and Amelia Bones, the new Minister of Magic, she needed to get back into life, she needed to forget.

_But I can't, _Hermione reminded herself while she threw the floo powder into the fireplace after saying goodbye to McGonagall, _I can't forget. Harry didn't. It's been two years and he still hasn't forgotten Sirius. _Hermione smiled to herself as the tears blinded her line of vision, _Maybe we don't have to forget, maybe we just have to let go._


	3. There was only you and me

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys. I hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

Harry stared out his window from the Headboy's compartment. Hermione was already home, so it wasn't as if he had anyone to talk to. Instead, he was suppose to call Perfects' Meeting, alone, and carry it out, alone, and explain to the perfects what they were suppose to do while they patrolled the walkway, alone. In other words, he had to tell a bunch of teenagers, who happened to have experience the scariest thing in their lives just days before, that they weren't out of the woods yet and that they may be attacked by ex-Death Eaters on their train ride home.

Harry let out a frustrated sigh. It was suppose to be over, it was all suppose to be over! He had killed Voldemort, he had lost Sirius, Dumbledore, Ginny, George, Charlie, Arthur, Percy, and gods, so many other people. They had paid the price for victory, why was it the war dragged on? Did more innocent people have to die?

"Hey Harry," Luna said, waking him from his thoughts. Harry pulled Luna into his lap and wrapped his arms around her. They both smiled, happy to be in the arms of the one they loved.

"What are you going to do next year?" Harry asked her. Ginny was dead, and the rest of Luna's friends had graduated.

"I don't know," Luna replied earnestly, "Write you and Mione alot of letters. Keep the Weasley's on their toes with my letters. Spend a large amount of time talking to McGonagall and Madame Pomfrey, and help to train the new school librarian."

"So I shouldn't worry about you being lonely?" Harry asked innocently, knowing that Luna would be lonely without him there.

"Harry Potter, you know damn well I'll be lonely," Luna replied. Harry would be starting Auror training in the Fall, so it wasn't as if he could visit her everyday.

"I'll visit you," Harry promised, "I swear it on Dumbledore's grave, you won't go a week without seeing my handsome face."

"Handsome?" Ron asked opening the door, "Why thank you mate, I always knew you saw my beauty."

Harry looked up at Ron and smiled. They were coming, Harry would have to explain everything in about five minutes. He held on to Luna hoping it was all just a bad dream. Hoping that, somehow, he would wake up as a one year old.

But alas, he wouldn't, and he quickly went through what he was supposed to say as Luna helped him to his feet. Five minutes later, the compartment was filled, and Harry had to start his speach.

"Er...right," Harry began, not quite knowing how to say this, "Okay, we have to patrol the corridors. Anything suspicious, and you must alert either me or Ron or Draco. Professor Moody has recieved information, and he has reason to believe that ex-Death Eaters will be attacking the train." Harry paused and looked around at the shocked faces. They, too, had thought the war was over, how very wrong they were, "Any way, this is my last meeting, so goodbye everyone, and good luck."

The perfects split into groups so they could patrol the halls better. They all had their wands out and were mumbleing things under their breath. Harry could swear he heard someone say, "Yep, he is off his rocker. The war's over." Harry smiled, it was times like these that he _wished_ he was insane, then he wouldn't have to deal with pain, or guilt, or grief. It was times like these, when the pain and grief overflowed and all he could think of was pain and hatred, that he just wanted it all to end. And he thought it_ had _ended. It should have ended. _Why the hell isn't it ended?_ Harry thought furiously, _Why the bloody hell do I still need to fight? And why the BLOODY HELL do I still feel this damn pain?_

Of course, there was no answer, there never was. Only now his questions had changed. The originals were something along the lines of _Why the hell did he choose me? Why the hell does everyone I know get into trouble? _and, the one he had a habit of asking over and over again, even now, _How the bloody hell did I get myself into this mess? _

Now that, was a very good question, if you asked Harry. He hadn't _chosen_ to fight Voldemort. Hell, he didn't want any part of it. Unfortunately, he also didn't have a choice. So what use was there in complaining. _A hell of alot,_ Harry decided. If there was no use in complaining, then why the hell did everyone do it?

Another very good question, that Harry would ponder over until his dieing day and still not know the answer. Of course, at the time, he didn't know that, so he could ponder it for as long as he wanted.

"Harry?" Luna asked as she rose to leave, "Harry, are you coming?"

"Huh?" Harry asked, still pondering his question about complaining, "Oh, yeah, just a minute."

Harry turned around to see the retreating landscape of Hogwarts. He didn't know it then, but he would return, one day, he would return to Hogwarts and fight another Final Battle. And when that day came, it would finally bring peace to the Wizarding community, if only for a little while.

Harry turned his back and walked out of the compartment. He turned his back on his past. It was over, he would remember it, he would never forget it, but it was painful, and he was tired of the pain.

"Harry," Tonks called from the other side of the platform, "Oy! Harry!" This, of course, attracted the attention of everyone within hearing distance of Tonks, otherwise known as the whole platform. A bunch of people came running over to Harry, and if it hadn't bin for Harry's quick thinking, he would still be signing autographs. But, Harry quickly put up a shield and apparated next to the barrier before they could touch him. Then he called out to Tonks, Remus, and his friends and walked out onto King's Cross Station.

Ron entered the station next, followed by Hermione, Luna, Neville, Fred, Lee Jordan, Bill, Remus, Tonks, Moody, Molly, Draco, and McGonagall. McGonagall looked at bit different today. Her hair was down and she was wearing a dark blue muggle dress. Harry figured she wanted to fit in more. Not that that was possible when you are Minerva McGonagall, but she could try, couldn't she?

Ron grabbed Hermione's hand and the two of them led the way out of the station. They stopped at the corner realizing that they had no idea where they were going. That's when Moody distributed little keys that Harry assumed were portkeys.

"What's the activation word?" Harry asked as he grabbed his key.

"Think, Potter, think," was all Moody said in reply.

"Ok, er...Golden Boy, the Order, er....Oh. Constant Vigilnace," Harry said. At that moment he felt the familiar tug on his navel and the annoying feel of being transported from one place to another by Portkey. He landed on the familiar street of Grimmauld Place and waited for the others, who arrived shortly after. They slowly made their way into the House of Black, and walked quietly to the kitchen. Remus and Harry, no matter how hard they tried, were still unable to remove the picture of Sirius' mother. So now they place Silencing Charms around it, but as Moody implied, you could never be too careful.

The group walked into the Drawing Room where Dobby had a fire going. The said House Elf came running through the doors at that moment and flung himslef at Harry, "Dobby is so happy to see you Harry Potter. And yous too Wheazy family and Luna and Hermionniny. Dobby is sorry for Weazy's loss. Dobby is sorry much."

"Hello to you too," Harry said as he gave the House Elf a rather awkward pat on the back. Then he let go and Dobby went to get them some lunch. They sat down and ate, and then packed up their things and went to the fireplace. Harry took one last glance around, he couldn't wait to see the remodeled house, then he said, "The Burrow," and left.


	4. We were young and wild

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I know this chapter is short, but the next one will be longer, I promise. OKay, please review! -Cole**

* * *

One week later, Harry was awoken by a nightmare. Not only did he wake up in a cold sweat, he was also face down on the floor and he could feel blood spouting from his nose. "Great," Harry muttered to himself as he got up and conjured a tissue with his wand. He tried to get into the bathroom without waking Draco, but failed.

"What's wrong Potter?" Draco mumbled, still half-asleep. They were sharing Charlie's old room, while Hermione and Luna slept in Percy's. No one had ventured into Ginny's room in three months, too many bad memories. She was the first Weasley girl in generations, and now, she too, was gone. Fred had left that morning to go back to work, Lee Jordan had taken over for him along with his gilrfriend, Angelina Johnson. Bill was still there though, he was sleeping in his old room with Fleur. Hestia Jones, Reums' girlfriend of six months, was sleeping in Percy's room with the girls. The Black Residence was being remodeled especially for her because she was moving in soon, and Remus would need a bigger room. Not to mention all the fixing up the house needed that had been put off until after the war.

"Nightmare...Bloody nose," was all Harry said as he entered the bathroom and grabbed some blood stopping potion from the cabinet. He returned to the room a few minutes later to find Luna and Mrs. Weasley in there.

"What..what are you guys doing here?" Harry asked cautiously, he wanted to make sure his dream wasn't a another stupid vision. But that's impossible, Harry thought, Voldemort's dead, I don't have the connection anymore.

"Nothing's wrong dear," Molly assured him, noticing his scared expression, "We just wanted to make sure you're okay."

"Oh," Harry said, breathing a sigh of relief, "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a nightmare, a normal nightmare," he insisted after seeing the looks he was getting. Truthfully, it wasn't all normal, it was just another flashback of his parent's killing, only this time Ginny and Seamus had been in Lily and James' place.

"Alright," Molly said after giving him a good look-over, "But if you need anything-"

"I'll let you know," Harry interrupted, hoping that he would be alone for a bit.

"Fat chance," Luna said, catching Harry's hopeful look. Draco looked from Harry to Luna and decided he should leave the two of them alone. He turned around and left the room, deciding to go down to the pond for a bit.

"Now," Luna said, settling herself into Harry's lap, "Tell me what happened."

Harry took a deep breath and began, "It was a flash-back, well sort of. It was the day Voldemort killed my parents...o-only it wasn't my mum and dad. It was Ginny and Seamus." Both Ginny and Seamus were dead, so Harry knew it couldn't be a warning, it was just anightmare, a simple nightmare, "Lu, it was like loosing them all over again. I-I can't. I c-can't loose any more friends. I-I j-just can't." Sobs racked his body as he was filled with pain. He couldn't loose any more friends, he had lost so much already. He clung to Luna as if she would hold him and take away his pain. He loved her, and love had kept him alive so far, maybe it would keep him around a little longer.

"Shhh," Luna soothed as Harry cried, "It's alright Harry, I'm here. It's okay." Luna had taken to soothing Harry's pain, as he had taken to soothing hers. They understood eachother to a tee, and they loved eachother for it.

They stayed that way for about an hour, until Harry's tears had run dry. Luna, too, had been crying, because she was also thinking about all those they had lost. Luna rarely ever cried, but after loosing so many, she, too, needed a release.

Around eight-thirty, Ron woke up and told Harry and Luna that he and Hermione were going to Hogsmeade today. Harry and Luna were welcomed to join them, but they had refused politely, saying they wished to visit Fred, Angelina, Alicia, and Lee Jordan today. Hestia was taking them, along with Bill and Fleur. Bill and Fleuar had to pick out wedding invitations, seeing as the date was set for the following August, and Hestia needed to visit the Divination Shop, because she had been asked by McGonagall to teach Ancient Runes, because Professor Vector had been offered the position of Headmistress at some school in Canada.

At eleven o' clock sharp, Hestia, Bill, Fleur, Harry, and Luna apparated to the Leaky Cauldron. They had apparated around back so they wouldn't be bombarded by the press and adoring fans. Hestia opened up the passage way and they all made their way to Gringotts.

"Alright you two," Bill said in mock seriousness, out of everyone in the Weasley family, he was holding up the best, probably because of Fleur. "No snogging in the streets, and I want you back home by five, understood?"

"Yes sir, Bill, man, sir," Luna cried in mock salute. Harry laughed despite his semi-dark mood, it had only been two weeks since the Final Battle, and the wounds still burned with salt and witch-hazel. Hestia made her way up to the Divination Shop, Finding the Future, while Bill and Fleur walked down to the Bridal Store. Harry and Luna walked to Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes hand in hand. They reached the shop and entered happily, knowing this was yet another one of their cheering up missions.

"Hey Lee," Harry called out as he entered the store. Lee Jordan, Fred and Geroge's friend from Hogwarts, was now the official co-owner of WWW. At the moment, he was sitting behind the desk going over Owl orders. Alicia Spinnet, Lee's fiance, was busy helping a costumer, while Fred was setting up a new display. Angelina Johnson, Fred's girlfriend of four years, was the Assistant Coach for Podmere United, so she wasn't there at the moment.

Lee looked up from his paperwork and smiled at Harry and Luna, "Hey guys," he said, "Great to see you!" Harry smiled, and then turned to Fred.

"How're you holding up?" Luna asked, cutting straight to the point.

"I'm decent," Fred replied, but Harry could see the pain in his friend's eyes.

"How are you really?" Harry asked, worried about Fred.

"I feel like crawling into a hole and crying until my tears run dry and I'm dead. I lost my best friend, Harry. He was the only one who understood me, and now he's gone. Why did he leave Harry?" Fred asked pleadingly. Harry knew all to well the pain his friend was going through. He knew it hurt like hell, and he knew it would never go away.

"It was his time," Harry replied, "The pain isn't going to go away, Fred, it's won't ever go away. It will dull, it will almost feel normal, but it won't ever go away."

"I know," Fred whispered, trying to hold back tears. He apparated to the back room and sat down. Harry, sensing where Fred went, followed him, as did Luna.

"You can't keep running," Luna insisted, she didn't like it when Fred was upset. He was the guy that could make anyone laugh. Seeing him in tears was like watching a clown cry, it was heart-wrenching.

"Why not?" Fred asked simply, he liked running, it made the pain go away, if only for a bit.

"Because eventually you'll slow down, and the pain will catch you and torture you. You have to learn to deal with it, it's your only chance of getting over it," Harry explained.

"I guess," Fred said after pondering this idea for a few moments. Then, he did something amazing, something he hadn't done in two weeks, he smiled. And it was a real smile, not those sad smiles he had been giving everyone. He looked at Harry and said, "We have a new product, it's called Lee's Lieing Lollis. Lee created them, they have enough Veritisium to last for about three minutes. We had to get the Veritisium from a private dealer, but we got it, and it works like a charm. I want you guys to have a few boxes, you never know when they might come in handy."

Luna and Harry smiled at Fred's change in attitude, mission Save-Fred-From-Suicide was a success. Fred handed them each two boxes and told them to look around, anything under 50 galleons was on the house, "You are our sponsor after all," he said.

Luna and Harry left WWW two hours later, their pockets filled with pranks, potions, and spell books, all which were compiled by Fred, George, Angelina, Alicia, Lee, and Katie Bell, who was also dead. They apparated to the entrance of the Leaky Cauldron and then to the Burrow. All in all, it had been quite and enjoyable day, and now Fred was a little happier. Life was good, or as good as it could get when you're Harry Potter.


	5. And free

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys, they mean alot. Okay, this chapter might have alot of spelling errors bacuse my spell check and word are down. Please don't shoot me!**

**Please Review**

**-Cole**

* * *

Two weeks after their trip to Diagon Alley, Luna and Harry were packing, along with Hestia and Draco, to return to Grimmauld Place. Remusn and Tonks were coming to get them later on. Harry argued that they could just apparate or floo, but Remus said he wanted to take Hestia there himself. Hermione was staying at the Burrow a bit longer so she could halp Fleur with the wedding and Mrs. Weasley with the housework now that Ginny was gone.

"Lu, love, what are you doing?" Harry asked as he watched his girlfriend carry a rather large suitcase on her head as she levitated two lighter suitcases in front of her. Luna's birthday was in February, so she had been of age for almost six months. She had went for her Apparation License last week, and passed with full marks.

"Huh?" Luna asked, not truly paying atention, "Oh, this, I've been working on my posture. Professor Delgario says I don't have good enough posture for an Auror, and even though I don't want that job, I want to be good enough to get in if I have to."

This caused Harry to smile. He pointed his wand at Luna and whispered, "Locomotus Suitcase." Luna, who was unaware of the fact that her suitcase was now floating just baove her head looked at Harry confused.

"Um, Harry, why is the bag lighter?" she asked, curiously.

"No reason Lu, no reason at all," Harry responded happily. They made their way downstairs and sat down for breakfast. Molly smiled at them and served them some bacon and eggs.

After breakfast, Harry, Luna, Hestia, and Draco said thier goodbyes and promised to write and visit often. Fleur had given both Harry and Draco a kiss on the cheek, and both were walking around rather dazed. Luna, who wasn't jealous but didn't like her boyfriend looking so happy about being kissed by a part Veela, hit him over the head with the suitcase she had been balancing, and smiled happily to herself. This caused Hermione to laugh and envelope her younger friend in a hug. Then Remus and Tonks arrived and brought them back to Grimmauld.

Harry and Luna were wrapped together on the Drawing Room couch. Remus had just finished giving them the grand tour, along with Draco and Hestia. Draco was sitting on the recliner reading a book on Auror training that he had borrowed from Moody. Tonks was reviewing a case she had gotten the other day, and Hestia and Remus had gone out earlier on their date.

"So," Tonks said a few minutes later, looking up from her notes, "What are you guys going to do tomorrow?"

Harry and Draco shrugged, but Luna looked up happily and said, "I was thinking of testing these two since their training starts in a little over two months, you wouldn't mind helping me, would you Nymphadora?"

Tonks smiled, if it had been anyone else she would have chewed their head off for calling her Nymphadora, but Luna was Luna, you couldn't yell at her for her strange ways, "Of course I'll help.""Good," Luna continued, "Because Draco here still needs alot of work on his Occlumency, and I heard from Harry that you're a really good Legilimensist. And Harry's reflexes need some fine tuning. I think Nott would've had him if Neville hadn't hexed him from behind."

"Speaking of Neville," Harry interrupted, "Where is he?" Neville hadn't been seen since the end of school, he hadn't visited or anything. Harry knew that he was staying with his uncle or something since his grandmother's death, but that didn't mean he couldn't visit them.

"Well, let's see Potter," Draco started in his sarcastic tone of voice, "He just lost the one girl that meant the world to him, would you want to be hanging around the poeple she considered family?"

"Wow," Luna replied in an equally sarcastic voice, a voice so unlike Luna, you wouldn't have known it was her if you weren't looking at her, "Malfoy's got a backbone, imagine that."

"Knock it off you two," Tonks commanded, lazily. She was a bit suprised with Luna's sarcasm, but as an Auror she had learned not to show her emotions.

"Sorry," Draco muttered, but Luna juat smiled at Tonks an looked down to the book she was reading.

"Maybe you're right, Draco," Harry admitted after Luna had gone back to reading, "We should invite him over."

"Er...yeah, okay," Tonks agreed after thinking about it, "McGonagall and Mad-Eye are coming over tomorrow, and Hestia and Remus are going out with Bill and Fleur on Wednesday, How about Friday, and he can stay the weekend?"

"Okay," Harry said. They now needed to cheer Neville up, this should be interesting.

Friday came soon enough, and Neville arrived around two. He apparated over and rang the doorbell, fully expecting the screams of Mrs. Black toreach his ears as he entered. However, the screams never came, and he smiled sadly at Tonks, who had opened the door for him.

Tonks, who was now sporting electrifying blue hair and pure white eyes, smiled back and led him to the Drawing Room. Harry greeted him with a handshake and Luna pulled him into a hug. Draco smiled at him and Neville offered him his hand, which Draco shook heartily.

"How've ya been?" Draco asked nonchalantly.

"Alright," Neville lied. Of course, everyone knew he was lying, since he was so very bed at it.

"Neville," Luna said expectantly, "You can tell us, we miss her, too."

"I know," Neville whispered, "I just can't believe she's gone."

It had been almost four motnhs since Ginny's death, and Neville still hadn't gotten over it. The last words she ever said to him were, "I won't get hurt." And what did she do? Get herself killed. Ginny was the only person that had ever loved Neville besides his parents and grandmother. And now she was gone, and she wasn't coming back.  
"I loved her," Neville stated, "No, scratch that, I love her. I'll never stop loving her." His eyes stung with tears that he refused to cry.

Luna gave him another hug and said, "I know, Neville, I know," soothingly. She missed Ginny too. Ginny had been like a sister to Luna, and now she was gone, dead, and Luna would never see her again, not until she too, had gone beyond the veil.

Harry went into the kitchen to get some hot tea and biscuts, if he knew Neville, which he liked to believe he did, tea could cure almost anything. Harry walked back into the drawing room and placed them down on the table. Then he sat down next to Luna who was still comforting Neville.

"Harry you understand, don't you. You lost your mum, your dad, aunt, uncle, godfather, grandfather-"

He was interrupted by Harry, who didn't want to go through the list again, "Yes Neville, I know exactly what it feels like to never want to love someone again because you don't want to hurt them. I know exactly what it feels like to have your heart ripped out and torn apart. I know what you're going through, but that doesn't mean I can make it any better."

Luna smiled at him comfortingly as Draco picked up another book and started to read it. "Does it ever go away?" Neville asked pleadingly. He needed this pain to go away, it was killing him. He needed to see Ginny, she could always make the pain go away, but she was dead.

"You want the truth?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Neville decided frimly.

"No," Harry answered, "It'll be dulled, it'll almost feel normal-"

He was cut off by Draco, who had also felt pain in his lifetime, "But it'll never go away."

"Exactly," Tonks and Remus agreed from the other side of the room where they were sitting with Hestia and Kinglsey Shacklebolt.

"Well," Neville said, gloomily, "Glad to know I'm allowed to be cynicall about it."

"Oh no you're not," Luna argued, "You have to let go, Neville, if you don't let go, it'll eat you up inside."

"And you'll feel empty, worthless. All you'll have left is grief and pain," Draco agreed, a painful expression on his face.

Harry clapped his new friend on the back and asked, "You still feel that way, Mate?"

"No," Draco replied truthfully. Then he smiled at Harry, Luna, and Neville and said, "Not anymore."


	6. Now nothin' can take you away from me

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**A/N: Thank you guys sooooooooo much for the reviews. They mean alot to me. So, I know this is a short chapter, but if I kept writting it would be extrememly long and you don't want that now do you? OKay, please review! -Cole**

* * *

The weekend cam and went, and on Monday Luna, Harry, and Draco said goodbye to Neville, who did seem a bit more cheerful. The week passed rather quickly, Luna was training Harry and Draco for their Auror training with the help of Tonks and Kingsley, who had been seen together on occasion, but Harry didn't know if anything was going on.

On Firday night, Harry, Draco, and Luna were gathered in the Drawing Room playing a game of exploding snap. They were laughing and joking, something Draco hadn't done in a very, very long time, when Tonks came in.

"Wotcher Harry," she said, happily. Harry looked up, Tonks hadn't been happy for almost a month, and now she was cheery? Tonks and Charlie Weasley had been going steady for a few months before the Final Battle. They didn't seem to really love eachother, but they were still quite close.

"Hey, Tonks," Harry replied, hiding his suprise, "What's going on?"

"Nothing, nothing," Tonks replied, but Harry saw her eyes change shades of green, something she only did when she was nervous, "I won't be here tomorrow, I'm going out."

_Ahh_, Harry thought, _That's why she's acting so strange. Tonks has a date!_ Aloud he said, "Who's the lucky guy?"

Tonks turned to face him, "Who said it was a date?" she asked.

"No one," Harry admitted, "But you're eyes are outta whack, it has to be a date."

"Alright, alright," Tonks answered, "It's Kinglsey."

"Shacklebolt?" Draco asked after flinging a snap at the door.

"Yes, Shaklebolt. What other Kingsley do we know?" Tonks snapped.

"Aww," Harry said in a mock-girly tone. This earned him a slap in the head from Luna and a pillow in the face from Tonks. Draco looked at him and laughed.

"The girls beating you up, Potter?" Draco asked.

"_What_ did you say?" Tonks asked. No one made fun of females in front of Nymphadora Cassiopia Tonks.

"Nothing, Tonks, Nothing," Draco muttered.

"I think," Luna replied, "He said something about girls beating him up."

"Oh really?" Tonks asked, "I wouldn't mind beating you up, Draco."

Draco turned to run, but Luna, who kept her wand behind her ear for faster reaction time, already had him in a full body bind while Tonks conjured a snapping-three-headed Chameleon to attack him.

"Okay," Draco sputtered between nips and bites, "Okay....you win...I'm sorry!"

"Good," Luna said and took away the chameleon and body bind, "Next time no jokes at a woman's expense."

"Yes ma'am," Draco replied, and they continued their game of exploding snap.

Tonks walked out of the room quietly, not wanting to interrupt their game. Luna, who had always been very good at catching things that no one wanted her to, could have sworn she heard Tonks mutter, "Maybe he's not that bad after all." This caused Luna to smile, people were finally starting to accept Draco into their circle.

Luna woke up the next day holding Harry in her arms. They hadn't gotten past snogging yet, but Harry found it comforting to fall asleep with Luna beside him. And Luna didn't mind that much either.

"Harry?" Luna asked quietly, not wanting to wake him up, "Harry?"

"Mmm," Harry replied turning her back on the noise, "What Lu?"

"C'mon, We've got to get up," Luna stated, getting out of bed. This caused the cold air to go in, and Harry to moan in protest.

"What do we have to get up?" Harry pleaded, he wanted to sleep.

"Because, silly, Keira's coming today," Luna stated. Harry jumped out of bed and went into the shower. Keira Moon was the only surviving Slytherin besides Draco that had fought for Dumbledore's Army. Draco had invited her over, and Harry wanted Keira to feel at home.

Harry and Luna went down stairs fifteen minutes later, Keira was due there at ten, and it was now nine thirty. They walked into the kitchen where Draco was pacing nervously.

"Draco?" Harry asked, "What's wrong mate?"

"I just hope she doesn't hate me," Draco stated, nervously.

"Why would she hate you?" Luna asked.

"Because Blaise is dead and they were dating," Draco explained. He didn't like Keira or anything like that, but they were good friends. He didn't want to loose her, she was the one Slytherin he trusted, and his first real friend.

"I'm here!" Keira called from the fireplace, "Draco? You here?" Keira looked up and down the halls looking for the blonde Slytherin.

"Hey, Keir," Draco called from the kitchen, "We're in here!" Draco got up from the table and went into the Drawing Room to help Keira wither her bags. Harry and Luna followed suit, hand in hand. Keira looked at them as they entered and smiled.

"Hey guys," she said as she dropped her bags, "What's up?"

Luna quickly scanned Draco's friend. Keira was smiling, but her black eyes had a far away look to them. _She's not over him yet, _Luna thought to herself. Then she gave Kerira a smile and helped her with her bags. The two girls walked upstairs while Draco and Harry watched them.

"You're really lucky, Mate," Draco told Harry as they entered the kitchen to grab a butterbeer. "She really loves you."

"I know," Harry replied, "You'll find a girl one day."

"Yeah," Draco replied sarcastically, "I'm sure everyone wants to date the Slytherin Prince."

Keira entered the kitchen at the moment, she looked at Draco with a questioning look and kissed his cheek, "I'm sure plenty of women would date the Draco Malfoy. Just not me." She gave him a sly look and went over to the stove to make their breakfast. "We all know Draco can't cook. I'm not sure about Luna, but Harry's pretty good."

"Thanks," Harry replied, "Luna's decent, but I do most of the cooking." Keira smiled at him as she turned on the stove. Harry smiled back and took another sip of his butterbeer. No cooking for a whole week, life was good.


	7. We've been down that road before

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**A/N: I want to thank all of the wonderful people who reviewed, you guys mean alot to me! PLease review this chapter, it's one of my favorites out of all my stories. -Cole**

* * *

Keira, Harry, Draco, Luna, Tonks, and Kingsley were on their way to Diagon Alley one week later. Draco, Harry, and Keira needed to get some spell books for their Auror Training, and Luna, Tonks, and Kingsley were there to help them out. Luna was wearing dark blue wizarding robes and a black cape and her hair was pulled back into two twisted pig tails. Harry was wearing a black robe with an emerald cape, Luna had picked it out for him, saying it went nicely with his eyes. Harry simply rolled his eyes at this and pulled on the cape. Keira was wearing a pale yellow robe with no cape, she kept muttering something about it being the middle of July and no cape was needed. Draco, being a member of the Malfoy family, was used to dressing refinedly, so he wore a black robe and a silver cape. Tonks was wearing a purple fighting robe with a blue cape. He hair was a rich blue color today, and her eyes were electric yellow. Kingsley wore a red fighting robe with a black cape.

The six friends entered _Flourish and Bolts_ and began to look around. They needed a bunch of books on defense, charms, potions, and transfiguration. Luna and Harry were standing in the back towards the transfiguration area when Harry suddenly looked up from the daily prophet that he was reading. "Dumbledore," he whispered, tears threatening to spill over, "They want to name an award after me and him." Luna looked up at him, her eyes also glistening with tears. Dumbledore was really gone, he was really, actually gone. Luna watched as Harry sunk to the floor in tears, he had just realized that Dumbledore was gone and that he really wasn't coming back. Luna looked down sympathetically at her boyfriend as she blinked back tears. She shakily apparated back to Grimmauld Place, knowing that Harry would quietly follow her.

Harry sensed Luna's leaving and tried to calm himself enough to think, fighting furociously to wipe away the incessant tears. He finally had enough control to apparate, and did so readily. He slowly opened the door and dropped down once he reached the couch in the Drawing Room. Luna was sitting there beside him, waiting for him to return. She cuddled up against him and allowed the tears to spill once more.

"He meant so much to me," Harry whispered through the tears. Luna and Harry were holding on to eachother, soothing eachother's pain. It was their bond that nothing would break, not pain, not sorrow, not even death.

"I know," Luna replied, "H-he m-meant a-l-lot t-to me t-t-oo." Harry glanced down at Luna, he had only seen her cry on the rare occasion. He held her in his arms as the tears continued to flow.

An hour or so later, Harry and Luna were still curled up on the couch when Draco came in, "Potter, you in here?"

"Yeah," Harry called out, he still felt miserable, but the tears were no longer falling, he had cried until they had ran dry.

"You had us worried sick," Keira cried as she ran into the Drawing Room. She looked at her two new friends, sympathy apparent in her eyes. Both faces were sad and tearstreaked. Luna was sleeping calmly and Harry was stroking her hair lovingly. "What's wrong?" Keira asked, sympathetically.

"Dumbledore," Harry replied, sadly, "They're making an award named after him and me, something called the Gryffindor Pride Award. It kind of...brought up old memories. I didn't want the whole store to see their 'savior' break down so we came back her to cuddle and soothe eachother's pain. We're sorry we didn't tell you."

"Oh," Keira mumbled, not knowing what to say, "That's alright, I'll just tell Tonks and Kingsley, you can get your books another day. Umm...I'm gonna...go. Bye." And with those words Keira apparated to Diagon Alley to inform Tonks of the current situation. Harry and Luna cuddled closer and Draco flooed to the nearest Wizarding Resturaunt to order takeout, they would all need some cheering up tonight.

Three days later, Harry, McGonagall, and Mad-Eye were standing on the large stage located inside the Ministry Ball Room. Harry and McGonagall were signing the document that would make the _Gryffindor Pride Award_ legal. The award would take third place on the highest-awards-given-to-wizarding-kind list, right after the Order of Merlin First Class and the Order of Phoenix First Class, which Mad-Eye had just signed in.

At the moment, Minister of Magic, a Mrs. Amelia Bones, was giving a speech to the audience. Harry wasn't completely listening, his birthday was in one week, and he was very exciting at the prospect of having a real birthday party. In his sixth year there was an attack on July 31st, and last year the Order had been away, so it had just been a small get-together. This year, everyone was invited, and Harry couldn't wait.

"...And now, Mr. Potter and Ms. McGonagall will sign this document making the Gryffindor Pride Award a legal award. After which, there are a few people who will be recieveing various awards for their work against the defeated Lord Voldemort."

Harry grabbed the quill and quickly signed his name. The quill was a blood-ink quill, so it did hurt quite a bit, but a document signed in blood was forever legal. McGonagall quickly followed suit, they smiled at the audience, and made their way off the stage.

Madame Bones began her speech again, "At this time, I would like to ask the following people to come up to the stage to recieve the Order of Merlin First Class. Hermione Granger," the audience began clapping happily for Hermione, who accepted the award happily and publicly thanked Ron and Harry for getting her into this mess, saying that her life wouldn't be as great without them.

"Neville Longbottom," Harry and Luna clapped the loudest for their friend. Neville humblely accepted the award, saying that Voldemort deserved everything he got and the only reason Neville had helped to destroy him was because Voldemort was a menace to humanity and a disgrace to Wizards and Witches everywhere. Then he walked calmly down the steps and to the back of the hall.

"Luna Lovegood," Harry let go of Luna's hand, and Luna gave him a tight hug before walking up onto the stage. She accepted the award with a smile, and then thanked Harry and Ginny. She said that they helped her to open up, and that Ginny was the best friend she could have ever hoped for. May she rest in peace.

"Draco Malfoy." The hall erupted with cheers, especially from Mandy Brocklehurst and Keira. Draco and Mandy had become very close over the last month and a half, mostly thanks to Keira. Draco smiled at Mandy and Keira and then thanked Madame Bones. He said he was eternally greatful to Harry and Luna, who saw the real him and accepted him when no one else would.

"Harry Potter," the clapping and cheers were deafening, and it took some minor spells and a good two minutes before the Hall quieted. Harry shook hands with Madame Bones and then smiled out at Hermione and Ron. "I would like to thank my two best friends, Hermione and Ron. I would like to thank all who have believed in me. I would like to thank Dumbledore, may he rest in peace, for never letting me give up. And I would like to thank Luna, whose love has kept me alive."

"Ronald Weasley," was the last one called. Hermione and Harry clapped very enthusiastically for the other member of the Trio. Ron happily accepted the award. Then he looked at Hermione and Harry and thanked them for being his friends, for keeping him sane, and for helping him to graduate.

"The award will also be given to Mr. Severus Snape. Mr. Albus Dumbledore. and Mr. George Weasley for their help in defeating Lord Voldemort. Ms. Minerva McGonagall will be accepting the award for them." McGonagall came up on stage and accepted the three awards for her deceased friends. "And now," Madame Bones continued, "I would like the following people to come up to recieve that Order of Phoenix First Class." The awarding was much like the previous one. Hermione, Neville, Harry, Ron, Luna, Draco, Ginny, Lupin, Tonks, Sirius, Hestia, Kingsley, Mrs. Figg, Emmaline Vance, McGonagall, Mad-Eye, Hagrid, Dumbledore, and Snape recieved the award.

"And now, the Gryffindor Pride Award shall be awarded to the following," Amelia continued. She gave the awards to Susan Bones, Mandy Brocklehurst, George, Charlie, Arthur, Percy, Hermione, Neville, Harry, Ron, Luna, Draco, Ginny, McGonagall, Mad-Eye, Hagrid, Dumbledore, Seamus Finnegan, Keira, Dean Thomas, Lavender Brown, Parvarti and Padma Patil, and Snape. After the award ceremony, the friends left the ball room and made their ways home. Tonks and Kingsley were at Grimmauld Place with Remus and Hestia, waiting for the group to return. They were having a huge celebration party, which made Harry very happy. Two parties in one week!

"Hi everyone," Tonks said as she opened up the door to Grimmauld Place. Hermione, Ron, Molly, Fred, Angelina, Lee, Alicia, Molly, Bill, Fleur, Neville, Dean Thomas, Mandy Brocklehurst and Susan Bones were staying the night.

"Um, Tonks?" Keira asked calmly, "Where's Lupin?"

"Remus?" Tonks replied, nonchalantly, "In the kitchen why?"

"Is he, alone?" Molly asked with concern.

"Yes," Tonks replied, completely confused.

"YOU LET REMUS LUPIN IN THE KITCHEN ALONE?" Keira screamed in horror. Remus had flooed back earlier so he could help with the party preparations, he was _not _supposed to be cooking at all, let alone with no one in there.

Harry, Keira, and Molly all ran into the kitchen. Remus was sitting at the table attempting to peel an egg with a knife, and failing miserbaly. "Accio knife," Keira whispered. The knife flew out of Remus' hand and into Keira's.

"Are you trying to cook?" Harry asked innocently as he began to crack the egg to make the cake batter.

"Yes, that was the main idea," Remus replied, not ready to admit defeat. But then he saw Molly look into the batter-bowl and shake her head disapprovingly. What was supposed to be butter, eggs, and flour, was really a box of butter, a bunch of egg shells, and a bag of flour.

"Care to explain what you were attempting to make?" Keira asked as she started the dinner. The meat was already in the oven and she had the potatoes boiling on the stove.

"Ummm...No?" Remus prompted, he wasn't about to explain his disaster to two teenagers.

"Fine, go inside and set the table," Molly ordered. Lupin happily left the room, he didn't want to argue with anyone tonight.

The party was in full swing around eight o' clock. Dinner had just been cleaned up, and there was music playing for the younger generation. The older party-goers were in the Drawing Room playing some old games and talking. Harry and his friends were happily laughing and dancing in the Ball Room where Harry's party would be next week. At the moment, Lee Jordan was switching the cds from hip-hop to some slower songs. Mandy insisted they listen to some eighties stuff, and Luna second the suggestion. Lee was forced to play "Total Eclipse of the Heart," and "Saved the Best for Last." Harry and Luna were the first on the dance floor. They were soon followed by Bill and Fleur, Fred and Angelina, Lee and Alicia, and Hermione and Ron.

Keira was standing with her back against the wall. She had changed into black leather pants and a white camisole with a pale yellow cardigan. Keira's mother had been a squib, so Keira was brought up muggle. Susan and Mandy were sitting off in the corner talking and catching up. Mandy was wearing jeans and a black camisole with a black sweater. Susan wore a short jean minskirt and a white blouse. Draco kept on glancing at Mandy, not wanting her to know that he had fallen for her. Keira was watching as her two friends played a game of staring-tag, not realizing that Dean Thomas was watching her closely.

"Keira?" an unfamiliar voice asked from behind her. Keira turned around and smiled at the boy before her.

"Hey Dean, what's up?" she asked innocently.

"Um...I was just wondering..if you er, would er, like to dance?" Dean sputtered.

"Yeah, why not," Keira replied, leading him onto the dance floor. Dean smiled greatfully, and Keira couldn't help but smile back. Maybe this night would be okay after all.

Two hours later, Draco had still not asked Mandy to dance, and she was getting a bit impatient. Unlike her friends, namely Susan and Keira, she wasn't one to wait around for guys. If she wanted something, or someone, she would get it. Mandy said goodbye to Susan and walked over to Draco. She tapped him on the shoulder and smiled as he turned around.

"Hey," Draco said nonchalantly, eventhough he was grinning from ear to ear.

"Hey," Mandy replied, "I was wondering, do you want to dance?"

"Er...yeah," Draco replied, a bit embarrased because he was afraid to ask her. He stood up and led her to the dance floor, where they wrapped their arms around eachother and began to dance to the music.

Susan and Neville were the only two left that weren't dancing. Even though Neville had sworn never to fall in love again, he figured one little dance wouldn't hurt. He walked up to Susan and grabbed her hand, a pleading look in his eyes. Susan nodded, no words were spoken, and they made their way to the dance floor.

All in all, that night was a memorable one. People came out of their shells, people fell in love. For once in a very long time, everything was okay. Luna smiled up into Harry's emerald eyes and whispered, "It's all okay, it's really all okay."


	8. But that's over now

**This is the Updated version of this cjapter, I had to fix the days.**

**Disclaimer: ((sad dreadful music)) I hate to be the one to inform you, but I am not the owner of our beloved Harry Potter Series. ((Happy Music)) I do, however, own the plot.**

**A/N: Okay, first off I would like to thank all of you lovely reviewers because you seriously are the best. I love you all. Second, I would like to apologize for not updating sooner so I wish to say I am sorry 225, 600 times. **

**Any way, I was reading Luna's Year, and that took a while, so that is why I did not update.**

**Please review-Cole**

* * *

Harry awoke three weeks later to the shrill screams of Mrs. Weasley. She was ranting about cake to someone or other, and Harry had a distinct feeling that it was either Lupin or Bill, mainly because the rant was only half hearted and Lupin and Bill were her two favorites. Harry turned over and looked at his magic alarm clock, 10:00 was blindly blinking at him, he was now fully awake.

Harry got up and stretched, then he went to get into the shower. After getting dressed in jeans and a black shirt, he went down stairs for breakfast. Of course, him being Harry, this was the exact thing he wasn't supposed to do.

"Harry" Luna screeched, trying to close the kitchen door quickly"W-what are you doing here"

"Um...I was going to eat breakfast..." Harry replied, confused as to why Luna didn't want him in the kitchen.

"Oh" Luna sighed"Ok, um...why don't we go and have breakfast on the balcony. I'll have Dobby bring up some eggs and bacon."

"Is this for my birthday" Harry asked. Something was up and he wanted to make sure everything was okay"I mean nothing's wrong is it"

"Huh" Luna asked, amazed that Harry would think something was wrong"NO! They're just finishing the decorations for your birthday, and I was told to distract you."

"Oh, er, ok" Harry agreed, and they made their way to the balcony. They spent the morning talking and reading, just passing the time until Harry's party, which didn't officially start until three. Hermione, Ron, Fred, and Bill were all ariving at twelve, along with Mrs. Weasley, Fleur, and Angelina. Susan. Neville, Mandy, Dean, Lavender , Roger Davies, Alicia, Lee, Parvarti, Terry Boot, and most of the younger members of the DA were attending, but they weren't due to arrive until the party actually began.

At twelve o' clock, Luna left Harry in the care of Ron and Bill while she, Fleur, Hermione, Fred, Remus, Tonks, Hestia, Kingsley, and Molly finished the party decorations. Ron, Bill, and Harry apparated over to the Leaky Cauldron for lunch, and by the time they got back, it was already two thirty, the guests would be arriving shortly.

"Oh good" Hermione said as Bill and Harry walked into the kitchen, which was now completely cleared so Harry's suprise would not be ruined"I was afraid Bill and Ron were going to make you late for your own party."

"I'm appauled you would think such a thing" Bill replied in a mock-hurt voice.

"Yes, well, your mother told me you were a bit late for everything" Hermione explained.

"And I was so happy zu agree vit her" Fleur called out from the kitchen. Fleur Delacour was a half Veela who was born and raised in France. She moved to England after her seventh year, and her and Bill quickly became very close. Unfortunately, or maybe fortunately, Fleur had kept her accent, even though she spoke close to perfect English.

"Oh, so now the whole female race is ganging up on me" Bill asked. He remembered when he would ask this question before Ginny died. Unbeknownst to everyone else, Bill was Ginny's favorite brother, not Ron. Whenever Bill would ask that question, Ginny would pop her head in and say"I still love you." _Ginny's not coming,_ Bill thought, his eyes misting over. He gave the group a small smile before going into the livingroom to help Fred.

"I wonder what's up with him" Luna stated.

"I don't know" Ron replied, concern and confusion in his voice. Harry simply shrugged as did Hermione.

A little later the bell rang and in walked Neville, Mandy, and Dean. As Dean entered, Keira gave him a soft peck on the cheek, shocking most of the onlookers. Keira hadn't told anyone about Dean, she didn't want them to hate her because she had fallen for Dean a mere month after Blaise had died. Don't get her wrong, she had felt something for Blaise, and Dean wasn't just some rebound guy. Her love for Dean was real. She never thought you could fall in love in a week, but she had.

"Well" Draco joked"that was unexpected."

"Yes" Hermione agreed"It was."

"Hold on" Harry said in a mock-worried voice"Did Hermione just agree with Malfoy"

"Oh my gods" Ron screeched in a terrified voice"The Apocalypse"

"You're right," Luna agreed, "Hell's frozen over!"

"Nooo" Neville screeched"It can not be, Who are you and what have you done with Hermione"

"Haha" Hermione said sarcastically"You guys are so funny."

"We know" Harry laughed. Then the nine of them went into the Drawing Room. Harry's jaw hit the ground and stayed that way for a few moments. "Uh, wow!" He said. The Drawing Room was wonderful. It had a Quidditch theme. There were three broomsticks in the center of the room floating by themselves, and some snitches flying around the perimeter room. There was a refreshment table at the far end of the room decorated with Puddlemere United and the Chudley Cannons propaganda. The whole middle of the room was decked out as a dancing room, and a stereo was in the far right corner.

"Do you like it?" Hermione asked innocently.

"No," Harry replied with a straight face, "I hate it. It's pathetic, I can't believe someone as smart as you could make this room so ugly."

"Oh, er, I.." Hermione started, this was certainly not the reaction she had expected.

"I'm kidding 'Mione," Harry cut in, laughing, "Relax!" Hermione smacked him in the back of the head, causing him to grab the area she had smacked and configure some ice.

"Oh, did I hurt you?" Hermione asked with mock concern as she doubled over in fits of giggles. Luna also found this funny, and she too, was laughing.

"No," Harry replied indignantly.

"Whatever you say," Hermione sighed as she calmed herself. Luna was also attempting to calm down, but she was failing miserably.

"Any way" Mandy cut in"I think we should get dinner ready, the rest of the crew should be getting here soon."

"She's right" Keira agreed"C'mon Mione, Luna, we should go get ready."

"Okay" Luna replied, she grabbed on to Hermione's arm and the two of them entered the kitchen. Mandy decided that she wanted to help out too. This meant that the boys were left alone, and the talk soon turned to Keira and Dean's little kiss.

At three o' clock the guests had arrived, at five they had eaten dinner, and now, at seven, they were all dancing or talking or just down right partying. Luna and Harry were off in the corner talking with Ron and Hermione about the recent ex-Deatheaters sitings. Hermione was just in the middle of her rant on how they could be memory-charmed so they would not remember Voldemort, when Neville came over and begged them to change the subject. Luna looked up to him and smiled her dazzleing smile and said"Of course, Neville, Hermione, why don't you tell us about that wonderful program of yours, SPEW I belive it is"

"Oh" Hermione stuttered, no one actually took any interest in the program besides her and Luna"Of course." This led to an hour discussion between Hermione, Harry, and Luna about House-Elfs and their rights, seeing as Ron and Neville had gone to eat.

At midnight, most of the guests were beginning to leave. Harry and Luna were sharing the last dance which, coincidentally, was "Saved the Last Dance" while Hermione and the rest of the people staying over night began to clean up.

Harry had opened his presents a bit earlier, and although he loved most of his presents, espescially the books he needed for Auror training, which he got from Moody, Tonks, Remus, and Hermione, and the Quidditch set Neville and Ron had bought him, he loved Luna's present the most. She had got him a stuffed Stag for his father, an ever-living lily, for his mom, a stuffed dog, in remembrance of Sirius, a stuffed Werewolf, for Lupin, a stuffed Crumplehorned Snorkack with a moon on its back, for Luna, a stuffed otter, for Hermione, a stuffed coyote, for Ron, a stuffed fox, to remember Ginny, a stuffed ferret, for Draco, and a stuffed dog for Neville. She had also made him a stuffed stag with a lily on its back and a scar on its forhead so it resembled Harry. Harry was brought close to tears when he opened Luna's presents.

Harry burried his face in Luna's long dirty blonde hair and whispered"I love you, my moon princess."

"I love you too" Luna replied. They danced like that for a bit longer, but then the song ended and they were bought back to reality. Harry smiled to himself as he walked up the steps to his bedroom, that truly was his best birthday ever.


	9. You keep me comin' back for more

Soon enough it was September first, and Harry was accompaning Luna to the train station to see her off. They held hands and stared at the loading train.

"You promise to write everyday?" Luna asked, tears blinding her vision. Ever since her and Harry had gotten together, she was much more willing to show her emotions to the world.

"I promise," Harry replied. He pushed a strand of Luna's dirty blonde hair from her face and looked down into her gray eyes.

"And you promise to visit me every week?" Luna continued, she needed Harry to swear not to leave her alone. She needed to know he friends would still be there.

"I promise," Harry repeated.

"I won't be alone?" Luna pressed on.

"Lupin and Hestia are both going to be there, Hermione will visit when she can. Neville's apprenticing there with Sprout," Harry gazed down into her eyes, "Lu, you won't be alone. I promise you won't ever be alone again."

The train gave it's warning whistle and Luna turned to walk away. Right before she got on the train, Harry called out to her, "Lu?"

"Yes Harry?" Luna called back.

"I love you," Harry stated.

"I love you too," Luna confirmed, and then she walked on to the train, knowing damn well that Harry was wrong. She was now completely alone.

The ride to Hogwarts had been an extremely long one if you were to ask Luna. She had sat in the back of the train with Neville, and although they were still close friends, Neville seemed a bit more distant, and Luna didn't want to press the matter. She was also still grieving the loss of Ginny. She knew that if either of them talked about it, they would both end up in tears, and Luna didn't want to cry at the moment. So instead, they had talked about shallow topics such as Quidditch, Neville's apprentiship, and Harry and Ron's Auror Training.

Luna walked up the large front steps quietly and alone. She smiled as she passed Hagrid leading the first years into the Great Hall. Then she made her way to the Ravenclaw table and sat down. She was greeted by smiles and "Hey Luna," which was strange for her. However, after you help defeat the most evil wizard of your time, get Harry Potter to fall in love with you, and loose your best friend, all in two years, you get a major social boast.

"Luna," a girl called from down the table. She was also a seventh year. Her name was Heather Fredriks, and she was one of the few people who were actually half way decent to Luna in years one through four, before her relationship with Harry had evolved. "Come sit with us, Luna."

Luna smiled back and walked over to where they were. "I like your necklace," Heather stated. Luna was wearing a silver moon necklace that Harry had given her for her birthday the previous year. It had a white lace string and the moon was engraved with minisculer runes. One for knowledge, one for protection, and one for balance.

"Thanks, Harry gave it to me," was Luna's response. _I won't be alone_, Luna thought silently, _I'll always have Harry with me._

The sorting was longer than it had been the last two years, and there were many people being sorted into first year when they should have been in second or third. Luna guessed theur parents might have been reluctent to let them come, which was completely pointless in Luna's mind because Hogwarts was the safest place on earth. Next to Dumbledore's private quarters, and, of course, the house Harry swore he would build one day.

Luna soon found herself walking up the syeps with Heather and her friend Paulina in tow. Heather and Luna were talking about the latest Quibbler edition, seeing as Heather secretly read the newspaper in her spare time. They were now in a deep conversation about how evil Nargles are when Paulina just about had enough, "Oh will you two shut up! If you want to talk about these wonderful _nargles_ please do so when I am not around, or dead, which ever comes first."

Heather laughed at her best friends remark and smiled at Luna, "Paulina's very logical, a bit like your friend Hermione, only Lina tolerates me." Luna smiled back. It was good to be making new friends, but she still missed Harry, Hermione, and the rest of the crew.

Meanwhile, Harry was pacing back and forth on the balcony of 12 Grimmauld Place. He was, in fact, alone in the house. Seeing as Remus and Hestia were at the school. Ron had muttered something about dropping Hermione off for class, so Harry had contented himself with reading the Daily Prophet. Of course, this amused him for all of three minutes, so he owled Mr. Lovegood and asked if he needed any help. As it would turn out, Richard Lovegood was on a well deserved vacation up in the Alps looking for Hiroliks, whatever those were. Harry sat down and allowed his mind to wander, and, of course, his thoughts turned to a certain gray-eyed Ravenclaw.

And that, my friends, was why Harry Potter was pacing the balcony of 12 Grimmauld Place. His current thoughts being, _She better be okay. Neville best be looking out for her. Those other Ravenclaws better hope to high hevean that I don't hear about them torturing my Moon Princess!_ These thoughts were followed almost simutaneously by him thinking, _Wait, this is my Luna. She'll be fine, she's always fine._

Luna woke up the following morning and pulled on her school clothes, which currently consisted of knee high blue socks, a black skirt, a blue sweater, and her Ravenclaw cloak. She tied her hair back with two blue ribbons and slipped on her butterbeer and moon necklaces. She then walked down the staircase into the Common Room, slipped out the door, and walked down to the Great Hall. She sat down at the Ravenclaw table, which was mostly empty due to the fact that it was barely seven yet. Luna poured some of her cereal into the bowl and began to eat.

At eight thirty, Luna made her way to her first class, Transfiguration. McGonagall was no longer teaching it, seeing as she was now the Headmisstress. The man who had taken over as the Transfiguration teacher and the Head of Slytherin House, was none other than Bletchley. An ex-beater for the Slytherin team. Luna highly expected him of being connected to Voldemort, but she couldn't do anything about it. Not yet atleast.

Luna sat down in the back of the classroom, she wanted to observe this guy before she sat up front, where he could see her and she could see him. The rest of the class slowly came in, and by nine o' clock, everyone was there. The professor looked around the class before he began. His gaze, of course, landed on Luna.

"Ah, Miss. Lovegood," Bletchley began, "Or, should I say, Mrs. Potter."

Luna looked up at him and shot him one of her trademark dreamy smiles, "You may call me whatever you wish, Professor."

"Oh, well I see we are not as insolent and disrespectful as our boyfriend," Bletchley commented, much like Snape would have.

This comment changed Luna's appearance almost immediatly. Her eyes went from calm silver to stormy grey in five second flat. Her face remained neutral, but the anger was evident upon it. "Don't you _ever,_ Luna warned, "_Ever_ insult Harry Potter in front of me. He is _ten times_ the man you'll ever be. So _leave him alone!"_

"I seem to have hit a nerve," Bletchley observed, a sneer that almost reminded Luna of Draco's was firm on Bletchley's face, "Should I not talk about your precious Potter?"

"No," a voice came from the back of the room. Luna smiled, it was Neville. Although Neville was still very shy, he was more willing for what he knew to be right, "You shouldn't be talking about Harry. In fact, if you say one more word about the man who saved the wizarding world, I will be forced to hurt you. Do I make myself clear, Bletchley?"

"Mr. Longbottom, if you do not exit my classroom immediatly, I will be forced to take you out by force. Just because a student and I are having a conversation and you happen to over hear it does not mean that you have the right to barge in here and defend the said student," Bletchley stated.

"You're right, Mr. Bletchley," McGonagall's voice echoed through the room. Luna swore that Dumbledore had taught the Headmistress a few spying tricks before he passed on.

"Thankyou Headmistress, now do you think-" Bletchley began, but McGonagall cut him off.

"Mr. Longbottom had no right to interfere. However," McGonagall continued, her glasses slipping to the bridge of her nose, "You are talking about someone very dear to Miss. Lovegood, and to myself, so I suggest you Shut-Up."

Luna looked at the Headmistress and smiled, she could swear McGonagall's eyes were gleaming. _Yes,_ Luna thought,_ this would be a very interesting year._


	10. Baby you're all that I want

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything belonging to Harry Potter**

**A/N: I would like to thank the TWO people that reviewed, I love you guys very much. Loonie, I LOVE McGonagall, I wish she was MY teacher. The Jens, I think wonderfully is a bit of a stretch, but I'll take your word for it. Please Review, and PLEASE read my other story, Numb.**

* * *

Harry awoke early to the smell of bacon and eggs. Hermione had skipped her Healer classes that day so she could wish him and Ron a good first day. It was September fifteenth, and Harry and Ron were starting Auror training along with Draco, Mandy, Keira, and Dean. Hermione was downstairs already, even though it was only six am, she believed in having an early start.

Harry strecthed, making sure that he was fully awake before putting on his glasses and stumbleing over to the shower. He turned on the tap and began to wash, the whole time thinking about his classes. Harry turned off the tap and changed into his work robes. He attempted to comb his hair, knowing full well that this is a hopeless task, and then he walked downstairs to greet Hermione.

Hermione smiled up at him as he entered the door. She looked up at him and she told him to go get Ron and Draco, and to make sure that Mandy, Keira, and Dean are on their way. He gave her his charming smile and walked back up the steps to get Ron. Then the pair of them flooed to Keira's and then Dean's followed by Mandy's. Keira's house was huge, almost as large as the Malfoy Manor is. Draco swore he would never go back to that Hellhole, and Harry smiled at him, knowing full well that Sirius had said the same thing so many years ago.

Keira and Mandy were on their way, and Dean was almost done. Harry, Draco, and Ron made their way to the kitchen for breakfast, bacon, sausage and eggs, while they listened to Hermione nag them about the need to do good in their classes and the neccesity for a good first impression. They then got up and waited quietly for the other three. When Keira, Dean, and Mandy had finally arrived, the six of them apparated to the Auror headquarters.

"Well," Ron began once everyone had reached the headquarters, "This is an interesting building." And it was. The Auror Headquarters was a beautiful roman-styled building with white walls and hints of beige and tan. It had sturdt columns engraved with scenes of Roman and Greek mythology. The front doors were a deep midnight blue, and above them was written "Η σμαραγδένια αστραπή προκύπτει από τη σκόνη," which translates into "Emerald lightning arises from the dust." Draco laughed at this, seeing as he was the only one to understand Greek. Harry gave him an odd, questioning look.

"What does it mean?" Harry asked.

"It says, "The Emerald lightning arises from the Dust," Draco explained, laughter still shining in his eyes.

"When exactly was this built?" Keira, the sensible one of the group, asked.

"209 BC," Ron replied.

"That's a bit-" Harry began, looking for the right word.

"Coincidental?" Draco prompted, "No, not really, your beloved prophecy was probably made hundreds of thousand of years ago, it was just repeated by that hag because you were to be born."

"Wow," Keira said in mock-shock, "Draco knows his history, imagine that."

"Shut up Moon-girl," Draco shot back, knowing how much that nickname annoyed his best friend.

"Don't be so touchy," Keira laughed, "I was complimenting you."

"Since when do Slytherins compliment anyone?" Dean asked with as much innocence as he could muster.

This question earned him a slap in the head from Keira and a glare from Draco. Ron smiled, but Harry looked upset. He didn't want past differences to affect present friendships.

After a few more minutes of admiring the building, the group went inside. Amazingly, the inside was even more beautiful than the outside. The walls were a deep clay color with a brick red trim. The windows had beautiful stain glass stories, mainly of the various greek gods. Harry was mezmorized by the windows depicting Zeus' overthrowing of Cronus, the most evil god to date being destroyed by the son of light. Draco followed Harry's gaze and smiled as he watched his friends stare at the painting.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Draco asked.

"It's perfect," Harry replied, still staring at the window.

"It's true," Keira smiled, her eyes glittering as the sun hit them through the halo above Zeus' head. The scene was perfect. Zeus was standing on the highest peak of Olympus, staring down at his dead father's body. Harry thought it was the most wonderful picture in the whole building. He found it even more beautiful then the portrait of Aphrodite or the painting of Artemis' hunt.

After a few moments of admiring the beauty of the windows, Draco led the way to the classroom. Mad-Eyes was already there, he had come out of retirement in order to teach this class. He kept saying something along the lines of, "They defeat Voldemort and they want _me_ to teach _them._ And here I was thinking the future was arrogant." Whenever Harry heard Moody muttering this, he would bust out laughing, and try to hide his giggles with fake coughs. At the end of the day, Draco was insisting they go to St. Mungo's to check that cough of Harry's.

The day went very well, much better than Harry had thought. He and all his friends were in the advanced classes. They had theory from eight to noon and practical from one to five. Harry had opted to take a few extra courses, mainly in healing, so he stayed along with Draco and Keira, until nine. When they arrived home, Harry wrote Luna a letter explaining his first day. All in all, Harry was glad that he was finally on his way to becoming an Auror.


	11. When you're lyin' here in my arms

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**A/N: REVISED CHAPTER!Longest chapter yet, go me! Please review-Cole**

* * *

Before the friends had a chance to realize it, it was the day of Halloween. Harry was thanking every god known to man that this particular Halloween fell on a Saturday, a Hogsmeade Saturday at that. This meant that he and Luna could have a proper one and a half year anniversary, unlike last June's which was spent in the Weasley's kitchen with Dobby, Hermione, Ron, Neville, Draco, Bill, and Fleur. Fred had also stopped by.

Harry shook his head and got out of bed. It was five in the morning, but Harry wanted to suprise Luna. He had already spoken with Luna's friend, Heather, and had found out the password so he could sneak in. He was going to take Luna out for breakfast, and then they were apparating to a small beach. Luna had always loved the sea, seeing as she was a Pisces and a water child according to astrology, which Luna followed very carefully.

Harry pulled on his emerald pullover and black pants. he combed his untameable hair and cleaned his glasses. Then he walked outside of Grimmauld Place after leaving a note to Hermione, Draco, Lupin, and Tonks, explaining that he was at Hogwarts and would be back towards midnight if they needed him. Harry walked to the corner of the street and apparated just outside of Hogwarts protection fields. He walked up to Hogwarts and knocked on the huge, wooden doors. Hagrid, who had been alerted of Harry's arrival, opened them and led the young man inside. Harry walked up the winding steps and into the Ravenclaw Common Room, where Heather was waiting for him.

"You're late," she said with mock anger, "You wake me up early and then you arrive late, I seriously don't see what Luna sees in you." Heather and Harry had grown close in the past month. Harry had visited the school atleast once a week, mostly on Sundays when he and Luna both had off. Harry loved to watch the Quidditch games, but it hurt him that Ginny wasn't there to play seeker, to be the team captain.

"Yes, well, I'm glad to say she's rather fond of me," replied Harry while he smiled his brilliant smile.

"No, I think it's for your money," came another voice from behind them, "She always was a smart girl." Harry and Heather turned around to see McGonagall standing in the door way.

"Proffesor," Harry greeted her, smiling, "Nice to see you again."

"No more of this "Professor" trash Mr. Potter, I am no longer your teacher," McGonagall responded sternly.

"Alright, I'll stop calling you Professor if you will call me Harry," Harry compromised, knowing he would win this after seeing the smile McGonagall had let escape.

"Fine Harry," McGonagall agreed, "I just wanted to stop by and say that I want you gone by Midnight, or else I'm sending Dobby after you."

"Yes ma'am," Harry replied in mock salute. McGonagall simply smiled at him and left, muttering something about insolent teenagers and crazy saviours.

Luna was sleeping soundly in the Seventh Year Girl's dormitory when she was awaken by a soft, smoothe kiss, Harry's kiss. This, of course, woke her up instantly, she didn't see how Harry could be in her dormitory, but once she opened her eyes, she realized that he was really there. "Harry," she squeeked, "You're here!"

"Of course I'm here," Harry replied, slightly hurt that she thought he would have forgotten, "I wouldn't forget."

"I know," Luna stated, "I just didn't expect you to show up until the feast."

"Yes, well, I love you too much to not come by earlier," Harry responded. Luna smiled up at him and gave him a chaste kiss.

"Now, out! I have to get dressed," Luna commanded, and Harry walked out of the room, smiling the whole way down the steps.

Ten minutes later, Luna walked down the steps wearing a black longsleeve shirt and dark blue jeans with black shoes. Her dirty blonde hair was pulled back in a tight bun and a few loose strands hung down, framing her face. Luna had charmed the strands so they were black and orange. She ran down the steps and gave Harry a hug.

"So," she asked Harry, weakly, pleasing boyfriends was a new art to her, seeing as Harry was her first and only boyfriend, "What do you think?"

"It's perfect," Harry replied, "I love it."

"I was hoping you would," Luna said, smiling. Then she pulled away from Harry, held out her hand, and the two of them made their way to the Great Hall to board the carriages, Heather and Paulina quick on their heels.

Once the group got into the carriages, Luna settled down on Harry's lap while Heather and Paulina sat across from them. "So," Heather began, "Congradulations you guys, what is this twenty fifth? Twenty sixth?"

This earned her a smack in the head from Luna, but Harry simply smiled at her, "Fifty-fourth to be exact," Harry stated.

"Oh, I'm so happy for you two, two years, that's such a long time, you guys really must love eachother," Paulina, the helpless romantic of the group, swooned as they entered the Three Broomsticks. Luna and Harry were going to join them for breakfast before leaving for the shore.

Harry, choosing to ignore the former statement, asked, "What are you planning to do after graduation, Heather?"

"Well, Aunt Rosie's thinking of retiring, so I was planning on taking over. I always did love this place," Heather replied. Heather was Madame Rsemerta's only neice. The looked very much alike, both had bouncy Auburn hair and striking saphire eyes. Heather's parents had died when she was only five, in an attack led by Lucius Malfoy, and Heather was sent to live with her aunt.

"Cool, what about you Paulina?" Harry asked. He really wasn't very fond of Paulina, but Luna seemed to like her, so he was civil.

"I'm not sure, I think I might work with Lavender, she's taking over Witch Weekly, I think," Paulina replied.

"Luna, you're helping with the Quibble, right?" Harry asked, glad that Paulina's answer didn't turn into a rant.

"Yes, Daddy says I can start as soon as I graduate. I was thinking we could move into a flat so Remus and Hestia can have Grimmauld Place to themselves. Especially with the wedding and all..." Luna explained. Grimmauld Place had been Harry's enagement present to Remus and Hestia, but Harry didn't want to move out until everyone else was gone. Hermione and Ron were moving out next month, and Draco said he would move back into the Manor next week, after the Halloween celebrations had ended.

"That's wonderful, I know of the perfect place, I've been bidding on it for quite sometime. I just didn't want to say anything until you brought it up. I didn't want to rush you-" Harry began, saying this all very quickly.

Luna looked up at her boyfriend and gave him a soft kiss, "Harry, relax, I know, I knew you werehiding something. I'm glad you didn't rush me, but you know that if I didn't want to move in with you I would say something."

"Yeah," Heather agreed, smiling, "She's not exactly one to be subtle, overly blunt is more like it."

"I resent that," Luna cried.

"I don't, she's right, but I love you becase of your bluntness," Harry replied, hoping Luna would give in.

"Fine," Luna said, "I like being blunt."

"Good," Harry smilied, "But come on, I want to take you somewhere."

Harry led Luna to the ouskirts of town. Then he gave Luna a picture of the small beach, "Okay, Love, Now imagine yourself there, it's your present."

Luna smiled up at him before apparating away, Harry soon followed. They arrived on a small, little beach with a picnic set up and candles lighting the way to a large boulder. On the boulder was twelve dozen white daisies and twelve dozen white azaleas and two cushions. Luna ran across to the boulder, her hair flying every which way. She picked up three daisies and three azaleas and twisted them together before letting them fall to the ground. Harry, however, had other plans, he picked up Luna's beautiful bouquet and placed it in her dirty blonde hair. Luna smiled as she touched the lovely flowers.

"Why azaleas?" She whispered as she watched the waves crash to the shore. She had always loved daisies. They may seem like children's flowers, but that was because they stood for innocence. All of her life, Luna had known she was not purely innocent, she had more of a tainted innocence. She had seen her mother died, but she has not faced the challenges of growing up. Luna has always been innocent, just not pure.

"First loves," Harry stated, as if that explained everything. Harry knew that Luna was his first real girlfriend, and he was Luna's first real boyfriend. Hopefully, they would be eachother's onlys. Luna kissed him on the cheek before jumping off the boulder and hitting the soft sand and running away. Harry threw his head back and let out a laugh, Luna enjoyed doing this, just running off without a point.

Harry ran after his beloved, and soon a game of tag was started. They laughed and ran for almost forty-five minutes before collapsing into fights of giggles. Harry sprawled out across the sand with Luna lying atop him. Luna snuggled up against Harry as he absently stroked her hair.

"I love you," Luna whispered, her pale blue eyes meeting Harry's emerald orbs.

Harry smiled down at her, "I love you too." Luna snuggled closer to her boyfriend, burrying her face in his neck. They stayed like that for quites sometime. They listened as the waves crashed in and they talked about philosphy and life after school. It didn't seem pointless to them, it felt...peaceful.

After lunch, Harry took Luna back to Hogsmeade. They walked through the Forbidden Forest, not even the spiders attacked them, everyone was glad for the downfal of Voldemort. They sat down in a small clearing, and Luna began to sing. Harry thought it sounded Welsh, and so he asked the name of the song.

"It's a Fairy lullaby, my mum used sing it to me. She once said that is you humm it at the right time, the fairies will come to you," Luna explained.

"It's beautiful," Harry murmured while Luna went back to humming the old tune. After a few moments of continupus humming, Harry and Luna saw a small orb of light. The fairy flew over to Luna and landed on her finger.

"Wow," Harry breathed, "She's beautiful."

The fairy looked up at him and giggle, "Danke Herr Potter, oder ich bin nicht das ein das ist hubsch. Frau Lovegood ist ganz hubsch, Ja?"

Harry looked to Luna for help, "What did she say?" he asked. Harry figured the speech was German, but he had no idea what the fairy had said.

Luna simply blushed and smiled, "She said, 'Thank you Mr. Potter, but I am not the one that is beautiful. Miss. Lovegood is very beautiful, yes?'

Harry smiled and tilted Luna's chin up so their eyes met, "Yes," he whispered, "Very beautiful." Then he leaned down and kissed his girlfriend with all the passion in the world. Luna readily responded, and the fairy just looked on, smiling.

At six o' clock, Harry had brought Luna back to the castle so she could change for dinner. A ball was being held tonight, Harry didn't have the slightest clue as to why, but he was glad. This way, he didn't have to think of some dinner for the two to go to. Luna came down half an hour later wearing a tight black dress that went to her ankles with a silver shawl wrapped around her arms. Her hair was pulled back in twisted buns, and she wore an eagle mask which showed only her eyes. Harry, too, had changed. He wore a black suit, had actually gotten his hair to look semi-normal, and wore a white daisy in his pocket. His mask was that of an emerald phoenix, with a daisy on one side and a lightning bolt on the other. Luna smiled at him and he returned the favor with his brilliant grin. They linked arms and walked down to the Great Hall.

The moment the entered the Great Hall, the whole room stopped to stare at them. Neville, however, simply walked over to Harry and enveloped him in a brotherly hug. Then he hugged Luna and the three of them walked over to the only vancant table left. The students slowly returned to their original tasks of dancin, laughing, and enjoying themselves. Harry and Luna soon joined in the merry making, and even Neville got up the courage to ask Professor Sinistra to dance, mainly because she seemed lonely and he felt bad foe her.

Around midnight, Harry and Luna said goodbye, but first they gave eachother their npresents. Harry had bought Luna a pensieve, and in it he put all of his memories of Luna and their dates. Luna squeeled with joy when she saw it, a smile etched upon her face. Harry had recieved a painting of him and Luna on grass near the lake. It was a moving picture, and every now and then green and silver words would appear in the sky, they read 'Για πάντα θα σας αγαπήσω, για πάντα θα φροντίσω, για πάντα θα περάσω τη ζωή μου, ελπίζοντας ακριβώς είστε εκεί. Δεν θα σας αφήσω ποτέ, δεν θα φύγω ποτέ, μπορώ μόνο να προσεηθώ, ότι με αγαπάτε επίσης.' Which translates into 'Forever I will love you, forever I will care, forever I will spend my life, just hoping you are there. Never will I leave you, never will I flee, I can only pray, that you also love me.'

"I love it," he whispered as he framed it magically, "It's beautiful."

"I know," Luna replied, than she gave him a kiss and handed him the floo powder.

"I love you," he stated as he walked into the flames.

"I love you, too," Luna whispered. Than Harry through in the powder and called out '12 Grimmaul Place' before leaving.


	12. I'm findin' it hard to believe

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**A/N: Thanks to Loonie. She's the only one who reviewed. Guys, I hope your enjoying this, but the lack of reviews is a bit disheartening. I would be extremely honored if you would review.**

**-Cole**

* * *

Harry watched as the snowflakes fell to the ground, a white Christmas in London, what could possibly be better. It was Christmas Eve and Harry, Ron, and Hermione had apparated to Kings' Cross to greet Luna and Neville. Ron couldn't help but laugh at his best mate's lopsided grin. Remus, who had come with the group, swore that Harry looked just like his father when he smiled like that.

"Oy, mate," Ron called out to Harry, who was practically running to Platform Nine, "get that grin off your face, one of the press is going to kill you with a grin like that!"

Harry simply shook his head and continued to the barrier. When he finally reached his destination, he did a quick check for muggles watching and then ran into the barrier, after the incidents from sixth year, one muggle spotting the dark mark, and seventh year, the muggle police catching a death eater, magic concealment was no longer taken lightly.

Harry was momentarily joined by the other parts of the Trio and his beloved Guardian. The four of them made their way to the front, and waited patiently or not so patiently in Harry's case, for the train to arrive. Luna was the first one out. She hadn't seen Harry in almost a week and missed him terribly. She ran off the train and jumped into his arms, her bags flying every which way, along with her hair. Ron made a big deal of collecting all Luna's things while Hermione helped Neville with his baggage.

"I've missed you," Harry said into Luna's neck.

"Missed you too," Luna replied. Hermione 'awww-ed' at this public display of affection whereas Ron made inappropriate retching sound.

"Ronald Weasley," Hermione scolded, slapping him in the back of the head, "I think their adorable."

"'Mione, dearest," Ron countered, "You think House-Elfs are adorable, so don't get started." Neville simply shook his head and grabbed his and Luna's trunks. He then plied apart Harry and Luna and led the way out of the station. It was going to be a long two weeks.

That night, somewhere around eight o' clock, Hermione, Harry, Neville, Draco, Remus, Tonks, Kingsley, and Hestia made their way to the Burrow. Molly had invited them all over, along with Mr. Lovegood, Keira, Dean, Mandy, Susan, Fleur, Bill, Fred, Angelina, Lee, and Alicia. Molly kept saying things along the lines of, "Remus and Hestia better get a move on if the wedding's in a week!" Harry found this ridiculous because the wedding planning was practically done. Of course, Molly always found a way to go the extra mile, so Harry figured this wedding would be wonderful.

Hestia was wearing a long red dress that matched wonderfully with Hermione's green one. Both dresses glittered and had designs on them in sequins. Hestia had her hair down with a glitter spell on it while Hermione had pulled hers up into a tall bun. Luna was wearing a red, velour shirt with black pants, and Tonks wore black dress pants and a white blouse with silver and gold bells embroidered into it. Remus wore a black jumper ((pullover)) with black slacks. Harry was sporting a red sweater with black slacks while Ron wore a green sweater with gray slacks.

After apparating over, they all sat down for dinner. Molly had gone all out, they had turkey and beef and ham with beans, and potatoes, and chicken salad. Harry swore that he had never eaten so well, not even at Hogwarts. Once dinner was over, they cleaned the dishes and went into the Drawing Room, it was time for presents.

Molly opened her presents first. Hermione, Harry, Luna, and Ron had pooled their money and bought her a new clock with everyone's name on it. This included them, Keira, Draco, Dean, Remus, Fred, Lee, Angelina, Alicia, Fleur, Bill, Mr. Lovegood, Tonks, Kingsley, and Hestia. Molly was quickly brought to tears by how wonderful this gift was and she kept exclaiming over and over again how, "Now all of my family is on here!"

From Remus, Tonks, Kinglsey, McGonagall, Mad-Eye, and Hestia, Molly received a House Elf. Hermione, of course, went into hysterics about SPEW, but Remus assured her that it was a paid House Elf, and that they would be paying its monthly salary. Molly, who had not completely gotten over the clock yet, was in tears yet again. She decided to name the House-Elf Tika.

Fleur, Bill, Fred, and Angelina bought Molly a bouquet of never-dying flowers. They bought her Geranium for comfort, Lavender for good luck, pansies for loving thoughts, parsley for thanks, rosemary for remembrance, and daffodil for respect. Angelina, who had always been extremely good at Transfiguration, conjured a glass vase with a rose, a code, a jokester hat, and a halo decorating the border in a lively pattern. Angelina explained that the rose was for Fleur, the code for Bill, the hat for Fred, and the halo for herself.

Lee Jordan and Alicia Spinnet bought Molly a whole new set of kitchen ware. It was white with a red ring around the outer most edge and a green one in the center of the dish. Neville bought Molly a few books on magical kitchen herbs while Susan got her a magical recipe book so Molly could write down all of her recipes. Mandy and Draco bought her a centerpiece with the Weasley family crest engraved on it, and Keira and Dean purchased an instant magic camera so Molly would be able to take pictures at the upcoming weddings.

After Molly was done opening her presents, she insisted that Remus open his. Harry had created a photo album filled with pictures of the Marauders, Lily, Hestia, Emmaline Vance, Sirius old girlfriend, Harry, and Harry's friends. On the front, the inscription read, "Η κληρονομιΊτων επιδρομέων" which meant "The Marauders Legacy." Around the edges were ancient runes, and at the bottom were the names of the Marauders, their girlfriends, Harry, and his friends. After opening this gift, Remus enveloped his new godson in a hug, and Luna swore she saw tears forming in the werewolf's eyes.

Luna, Hermione, and Ron bought Remus a few large volumes on Defense Against the Dark Arts. When Remus asked why they simply smiled and shook their heads, but Remus figured they were up to something.

"What do you know?" Remus asked them.

"We just think that these books will come in handy, it's always good to read up on interesting things, is it not Remus?" Luna said.

"Yes, well..." Remus grumbled before enveloping the three of them in a hug, "Thank you."

Keira, Mandy, and Susan bought Remus a chain with a full moon, antlers, and a paw on it. Each charm had an inscription on the back stating the name of the animal/wizard, their best subject, and their girlfriend/wife. Remus clasped the chain around his neck and gave them each a hug. After their present, Remus opened Draco and Dean's. They bought him a few defense items, but they didn't say anything more than Luna when asked why.

After Remus opened all of his gifts, Fred opened his, followed by Bill, Fleur, Angelina, Lee, Alicia, Mandy, Susan, Dean, and Keira. Once Keira opened her last present, a red snake bracelet from Draco, she insisted that Luna open hers.

Luna smiled at Keira and opened her first gift, a necklace from Ron and Hermione. It was an eight way locket which held pictures of Luna, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Draco, and Keira. On the front was the letters DA for Dumbledore's Army in blue. Luna hugged both Hermione and Ron before putting on the necklace.

From Neville, she received a few volumes on charms and a crumple-horned snorkack bookmark. Mandy, Susan, and Draco bought Luna a set of rainbow colored quills that lasted twice as long as the regular ones, so Luna could write interviews without changing quills. Keira bought her a crescent moon bracelet and a framed photo of Luna's mother. Luna was so overwhelmed by the picture that her eyes misted over.

Remus and Hestia bought her a ring with a daisy on it, which was now Luna's symbol along with the crescent moon, and Molly, Fleur, and Bill bought Luna a blue gown for graduation. Tonks and Kinglsey bought her a bottle of fairy dust, and Fred, Lee, Angelina, and Alicia got Luna a gift certificate to Flourish and Bolts.

Harry's was the last gift. Luna found it a bit odd because it had air holes in it. She slowly lifted the top of the box and found a black, purring, kitten.

"Oh," Luna whispered surprised, "Oh, Harry she's so beautiful." Luna picked the kitten up out of the box and began to pet it, hoping to coax away its shyness.

"I'm glad you like her, it took me ages to find her," Harry stated.

"But...Why?" Luna asked confused, "Black cats aren't exactly rare."

"No, but black cats with a crescent moon spot on their backs are," Harry explained.

Luna looked at the cat, and, sure enough, there was the white crescent moon spot. She looked up at Harry and gave him a kiss, "Thank you," she said, "Now, you have to open your presents."

"But you haven't named her yet," Harry exclaimed.

"I think I'll call her...yes, that will do, I'm going to call her Daisy," Luna stated. Then she sat the cat down, warned it not to get into trouble, and grabbed her present to Harry.

Harry slowly opened the box. It was large, so Harry figured it was a shirt or something. He lifted the box to find a brown envelope. "What is it?" he asked Luna, confused.

"Open it, silly," she prodded. Harry opened the envelope and a large smile illuminated his face.

"I got them, I got the papers," he exclaimed, happily, "Luna, the papers, I got the papers."

"I know silly, now calm down," Luna commanded, smiling.

Ron and Hermione both looked thoroughly confused, as did the rest of the group. "Umm, Harry?" Neville asked, "Care explaining to us lesser humans why on earth you're jumping around like a three year old?"

Harry paused and looked at them, "Oh, er, right. I got my papers guys, I'm a legal animagus!" The whole group let out a series of cheers. Harry had become an animagus last Christmas Break, but he wasn't legal until today. He had been helping Remus with his transformations, but that was about it. Now Harry was legal, he could transform whenever he wanted.

"I got you something else, too," Luna said once the cheering had ceased. She pushed another box into Harry's hands. It was a chain with a lion, Harry's animagus form, on it. On the lion's head there was a small lightning bolt scar. Harry smiled at Luna and had her clasp the chain then he gave her a deep, passionate kiss.

"Thank you," he whispered.

"You're welcome," Luna replied.

Harry finished opening his presents. Besides the chain, he received a bunch of defense books from Ron, Keira, and Dean, a Greek translation book from Draco, a book on prophecies from Hermione, and a bunch of other gifts from everyone else. His favorite gift, besides the chain, was a pet snake that Remus gave him. The snake was a Boa Constrictor, which Harry named Lotta, which means 'struggle' in Italian.

Later that night, while Harry lay in bed, Lotta lying next to him, he had to admit that this was one of his best Christmases ever.


	13. We're in heaven

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**A/N: Thanks to all that reviewed. And I'm glad someone borught the looging in to review thing up. Thanks Funnyloon. Oh, and Keira is pronouncedKear ((like ear)) uh. Please review, if you can! -Cole**

* * *

On December 30, Luna woke up and looked at the calendar, letting out a small gasp. It was the day of Remus and Hestia's wedding. Luna jumped out of bed and configured a howler to send through the house. It read, "Wake Up!" She prayed that this would set off that horrible witch of a mother, Mrs. Black. After she finished writing and sealing it, she opened it up and let it scream. Luna's prayer was answered and soon the rest of the house was up trying to shut up the cursed picture. Only Harry saw Luna smiling slightly, and when he met her eyes she looked a bit guilty, although it was hidden very well.

Once Harry got the picture to calm down, the rest of the house bustled about trying to get ready. Tonks, Hermione, and Molly, who had arrived last night along with the rest of the surviving Weasleys, helped Hestia get into her wizarding gown. Instead of the traditional white, Hestia had opted for a mint green. Tonks did Hestia's hair while Hermione did the makeup. Mrs. Weasley just looked on with the eagerness of a little girl. Once Hestia was done, they portkeyed over to the chapel.

Meanwhile, Harry, Draco, Neville, and Ron were helping Remus get ready. This took quite a while, even if he was a man, Remus wanted to be perfect, he was finally marrying his Hogwarts Sweet heart. The only problems were Sirius wasn't the Best Man, James and Peter weren't the groomsmen, Lily wasn't the Maid of Honor, and Emmaline, Paula, and Kerina weren't the bridesmaids. Emmaline Vance had been Sirius' girlfriend, he proposed to her before Azkaban and she had accepted; now both were dead. Paula was Peter's girlfriend, they, too, were both dead. Kerina was Luna's mother, and she was dead. Instead, Harry was the Best Man and Tonks was the Maid-of-Honor. Ron, Neville, and Draco were the groomsmen while Hermione, Fleur, Molly, and Luna were the bridesmaids.

Finally, Remus was ready and they left for the chapel. By three o' clock, everything was ready. Remus, Harry, Ron, Neville, and Draco watched the aisle as the bridesmaids walked down it. Hermione was first, followed by Fleur and Molly. When Luna walked up the aisle everyone turned to see her. She wore the sapphire dress that the other three bridesmaids wore, it just looked better on her. Once she reached Harry, the attention was averted back to Hestia. There were gasps and tears as Hestia walked down the aisle. Remus stood there, beaming at her. When she reached him, they exchanged their vows and joined themselves in Holy Matrimony. Remus leaned down and kissed his wife. It was a historic day in Wizarding history, Remus was the first werewolf to ever legally marry.

Hestia and Remus led the way to the dance hall. It was beautifully perfumed with different herbs, and the walls were brilliantly decorated with flowers and moons. Hestia and Remus shared the first dance. It was slow tune written by Three Eyed Newt. Hestia leaned close to Remus as the tune began.

_If I ran from you_

_Is there nothing you could do?_

_Do you really have that much faith in me?_

_If I never returned,_

_Is it a lesson been learned?_

_I don't think I could stay away that long._

_No matter how many times_

_I've lost you_

_No matter how many times you've cried_

_Our love has stayed strong_

_You are where I belong._

_Everyone thought we were crazy_

_Going against the world as we did_

_Nobody realized_

_That you and I would survive_

_You showed me love_

_You saved my soul_

_If I didn't have you_

_I'd be weak, I'd be old._

_No matter how many times_

_I've lost you_

_No matter how many times you've cried_

_Our love has stayed strong_

_You are where I belong._

Hestia and Remus parted for the father daughter dance, which Hestia was not able to take part in. Luna led her father to the dance floor. She was followed by Keira and Fleur. Almost everyone else had lost their father in the war. The song was 'Phoenix Kisses' by James Steward. After that song, the couples split up and began to dance.

Hestia and Remus left around eight for their honeymoon in Fiji. After they left, the guests slowly left and soon it was only the Weasleys, Harry, Luna, Ron, Hermione, Fleur, Angelina, and the rest of the group. They spent the next two hours cleaning up before the headed home.

After the Weasleys, including Ron, Hermione, Fred, Lee, Alicia, Fleur, Bill, and Molly, left, Draco and Harry played a game of exploding snap with Neville and Tonks. Mrs. Longbottom, Neville's grandmother, went to bed early and Luna was curled up on the couch stroking Lotta absently while she read her book. Around midnight, the group went upstairs to sleep. Mr. and Mrs. Lupin wouldn't be back until after the holidays. Harry laid in bed rethinking the day's events, smiling to himself. Atleast one of the Marauders would have their happily ever after ending, just like the Three Musketeers, only one had their happy ended.

Harry walked to the end of the platform as the red engine pulled up. Luna and Neville stood next to him, both ready to board the train.

"I love you," Luna stated as she got on the train. She would have to leave now because of the Head Girl and Boy meeting.

"I love you too, I'll write, I promise!" Harry called out. Luna smiled and blew him a kiss before the train gave its final whistle. Harry watched as it pulled away, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Hey now," Tonks said, "Don't you cry!" Harry smiled, took her arm, and the two left the station.


	14. And love is all that I need

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**A/N: I know, a week since I updated. But GEPAs are extremely annoying, so bare with me! -Cole**

* * *

Hermione stood on the bottom step with her robe drawn tightly around her. It was a Saturday, and while this made the female part of the trio very happy, the fact that is was Valentine's Day made our love-struck young woman ecstatic. She couldn't wait to see what Ron had planned, and so she decided to wake the whole house up early so Hestia could help her pick out a dress.

Hermione and Luna, however different they were, also had many similarities, one of them being their love for howlers. Atleast this was what Harry was thinking as the _wonderful_ painting of Mrs. Black began howling along with the howler which Hermione had set off. Harry truly loved Ron and Hermione being together, but the noise seriously had to stop!

After stunning the portrait five times and threatening to drip puke paint all over it, Harry finally got Mrs. Black to shut up. After this task was completed, he went down the steps and began to scold Hermione for letting that "Bitch" wake him up. Hermione simply smiled until he was finished and then asked if Hestia was up yet. When Harry said yes Hermione ran up the steps after kissing his cheek and telling him breakfast was ready.

Two hours later, Harry found himself strolling aimlessly down the streets of Hogsmeade with Luna's hand entwined with his. Both were smiling and laughing over some joke that Harry had just told, when they walked into Draco and Mandy.

"Draco and Mandy?" Luna asked as they walked away after apologising.

"Um...yeah, he asked her out last week, I kind of...er...forgot to tell you that," Harry replied, looking completely pathetic with what all women know as the please-don't-kill-me-I'm-a-man-and-I-don't-get-romance look on his face.

"It's okay," Luna replied, her face breaking into another smile, "C'mon, I want to visit Madame Rosemerta before the noon rush!"

Harry chuckled as the two ran off towards the Three Broomsticks as if it were a dire emergency that they get there within the next two minutes. By the time they entered the door, both Luna and Harry were laughing and smiling, and had the attention of everyone in the pub.

"Potter, Oy, Potter, over here!" came a voice Harry knew all too well. It was Sandra Bludstrone, Millicent's cousin and the only one of the _prestigious_ Bludstrode family that was still alive and sane. Sandra was a thrid year.

"What do you want _Sandy_?" Harry asked, knowing full well that Sandra hated that nickname.

"I want you to go to hell, but let's not discuss that here," Sandra replied innocently.

"Who sent you?" Harry asked. Last year he would have guessed Voldemort, but he was dead, so Harry didn't know who could do such a, "Flint!"

"Good boy, you do have a brain," Sandra drawled nonchalantly, "Yes, it's Master Flint, and one day he will be as strong as the Great Dark Lord."

"Sandy, sweetheart, the _Great Dark Lord_ is dead, he was killed by a bunch of teenagers, for your sake, don't say his name with such reverance," Harry stated, "Now what did _Master_ Flint say to you?"

"He told me that he would give you a chance to join him, meet him by the lake at sundown, or you will suffer," Sandra warned, and then she left the building.

Harry simply scowled and turned to Luna, "I don't know Lu, what does it feel like to suffer?" he asked as innocently as he could. This earned him a back slap from Luna.

"Harry, you should be taking this seriously," she said with mock indignation as she supressed a giggle, "What if Flint does hurt you?"

"Lu, dearest, I don't think Flint will ever be as bad as Voldemort, and even if he is, he won't be for a very long time, now come on, I'm hungry," Harry said as he led Luna to their favorite booth in the back. Luna smiled at Madame Rosemerta as she came to take their order.

"Two Witchshakes, one chocolate one swirl," Harry ordered. Rosemerta smiled at him and went to get the witchshakes. When she returned Harry asked her to sit down.

"But it's Valentine's Day, don't you two want to be alone?" Rosemerta asked.

"Rosie, I need to ask you something," Harry stated as he moved over for the older witch to sit down.

Rosemerta went white as she nodded with understanding _I thought this was over_ she thought to herself as she sat down. She had been a secret spy for the Order since Harry's fourth year, and she had risked her life many a time even if she wasn't connected with Voldemort in any way. All she was to do was eavsedrop on the Death-Eaters, but if ever they found out, there would have been hell to pay.

"W-what's wrong?" she asked, slowly, carefully, as if she hadn't said that phrase a zillion times before.

"Flint, what do you know about Marcus Flint?" Luna asked nonchalantly, taking up the facade she usually wore when her true feeling should not be shown.

"He's..." Rosemerta paused, gathered her breath, and continued, "He's planning to pick up where Voldemort left off. He wants to regroup with the fellow surviving Death Eaters that went free...he wants you dead Harry."

Harry unconciously ran a hand through his dark, messy hair, "Where is he, who's with him, what's his plan?"

"I don't know," Rosemerta admitted, "I could find out for you...but it'll probably take a while."

"We'll be back the 22nd for Luna's birthday, can you get us somehting by then?" Harry asked with an urgency in his voice.

"I'll try," Rosemerta promised, then she got up, shot them both a smile, and walked away.

Luna and Harry walked hand in hand to the new Witching Resturaunt set up near the outskirts of town. It had been named 'Rising Moon', why, no one knew. Harry and Luna was shuffled in to the darkest booth in the restuaraunt where they were told a waitor would arrive soon.

"Tell me," Luna pleaded, her eyes sparkleing with unshed tears.

"Tell you what love?" Harry asked, his vouice alooft.

"Why are you so distant?" Luna asked.

"Don't...don't worry about it. Look, it's Valentine's Day, why don't we have a nice dinner?" Harry asked changing the subject.

Luna was about to say something, to argue back, but the look in her boyfriend's eyes. The look of complete pain and loss and love and hope, it made her smile and say, "Of course, dear, what are you going to order?"


	15. And I found it there in your heart

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**A/N: Please read and review. Enjoy -Cole**

* * *

Luna woke up on her birthday to the smell of bacon and eggs. _Funny,_ she thought to herself before opening her eyes, _I don't think we're allowed to cook here._ Then she opened her eyes to see-

"Dobby?" Luna asked, rubbing her eyes. Why was the houseelf in here now?

"Yes Mizzy Luvgud," Dobby replied as he levitated the eggs and bacon over to the little table near Luna's bed. It had to be about six am by the looks of the sky, but Luna was used to waking early, so Dobby figured it would be alright, "Mr. Harry Potter, sir, me told make breakfast for birthday you!"

"Ah..I see," Luna stated as she began to eat her eggs, "Would you like some?"

"Oh, no Mizzy Luvgud, I is already aten, I is going now!" and with that the little House Elf was gone. Luna continued to eat her eggs in silence until five small owls knocked on the window. Luna got up and walked to the window, opening it to let them in.

The first was Hedwig. She was carrying a small letter which Luna assumed to be from Harry. She opened it up and read.

_Dear Luna,_

_How are you brthday girl? I am so, so, infinity times so sorry that I can't be there, but with classes 'til nine, I really don't have a choice. _

_Now, I hope you still like the earings I got you, considering you were bawling over them last night, I think you'll like them for quite sometime-_

Luna paused from the reading and 'accio'-ed her earings over to her. They were two crescent moons with an emerald and an amethyst in each, Harry and hers birthstones.

_Any way, I just wanted to wish you a Happy Birthday, remind you that I love you, and that Mad-Eye has called an Order meeting ((I prayed that we were done with those)) for Saturday night._

_I'll be in touch,_

_Harry_

The next owl was from Tonks. Luna and Tonks had grown very close over the past year. Even if they were eight years apart, Luna considered Tonks one of her best friends if not her best friend. After Ginny died, all Luna had left was Harry. Although Hermione always went the extra mile for Luna, Luna knew Hermione did it only out of pity. Hermione and Luna were friends, they just weren't very close. Ron was a good friend as were Dean and Neville, but they weren't very close either. Keira and Draco were very dear to Luna and she considered them best friends too. Luna ripped open the letter and began to read.

_Luna-_

_Happy Birthday! You're legal, you're legal, you're legal YAY! Seventeen, wow, I wish I was seventeen again. Damn, now I feel old. Whydja have to make me feel old?_

_Any way, did you open you're present? Of course you didn't you always have to do everything the right way. Okay, finish reading the letter and then open the present. I hope you like it, I worked really hard on it..._

_Oh, guess what? Hestia's preganant! I know, I'm sooooo happy for them. I wonder if they'll name their child after me. No, we don't want the poor child to be named Dora, now do we?_

_Mad-eye ((Old bloke that he is, I can't believe him and McGonagall were married last month, I think old Minnie said something about adoption?)) told me to enclose the portkey for the ((Sorry blocked that out for security measures)) the activation word is your kitten's name._

_Alright, gotta go,_

_Tonks_

Luna opened the gift next to her and smiled. Tonks had bought her a set of books on Crumple-Horned Snorkacks and Heliopaths. One was titled Heliopaths:Myths of Darkness or Creatures of Light, another was The Little Big Encyclopedia of Crumple Horned Snorkacks, and the final was called Mythical and Mystical Beasts and Where to Find them. Luna placed them in her trunk and then opened the next letter. She still had atleast two hours before classes started.

_Luna,_

_How are you dear, I hope life's treating you alright. I know we haven't talked in ages, but I want you to know you can talk to me whenever you find the need. Also, I have a proposition for you. Meet me in my office after your last class today. _

_Oh, I've included a small present, I do hope you like it. It's from both Hestia and me, we figured you would like it. _

_Sincerely, _

_Minerva McGonagall-Moody _

Minerva had given Luna a silverware set for her new flat. It was porcelin white with yellow and white diasies as a border. The utensils had the words 'umquam fortis, umquam exemplar' with the Potter and Lovegood crests entwined printed on them. Umquam fortis was the Potter motto, translated from Latin to English it read 'Ever brave.' Uquam exemplar was the lovegood motto, translatted from Latin to English it read 'Ever original.' Luna laughed at the crest, _I hope to God that our crest doesn't look like that! _She thought as she opened the next letter.

_Dear Luna,_

_How are you? I promise, promise, promise I'll come visit you soon. It's just with work and everything...I'll see you as soon as I can._

_Anyway, Draco and I bought this for you for your seventeenth birthday, we really hope you like it!_

_Love ya,_

_Keira_

Luna opened up the next package while she tied her hair up in a know. Inside were seventeen ever-alive daisies with black centers instead of yellow. On each petal were the words 'Μολυμένη αθωότητα' which meant 'tainted innocence' in Greek. The words were written in silver, the color of Luna's eyes. Luna smiled at the flowers, a silver tear escaping her eyes, they were so beautiful.

The final owl was from Ron and Hermione. Luna had expected it to be from her father, but his would probably come after dinner. Luna opened the letter and a silver necklace fell out. The necklace was pure silver with a gem on it. Inside of the gem was silver mercury that changed shades according to Luna's moods. It was so beautiful.

_Dear Luna,_

_I know we aren't very close, but I want you to have this. I made it by mistake last year while I was trying to make a red one for Ginny. I know you probably think that this means you're only allowed mistakes, but I truly did think you would like it. _

_I'm sorry we haven't always gotten along, but you and Harry seem serious now and I don't want us to have any grudges after you two are wedded. So I'll make you a deal, I'll put up with your ideas if you can put up with my closed-mindedness._

_I understand that you think I pity you, and I do, but I don't want to any more. Maybe one day we will be friends, true friends. I can only anticipate that day eagerly. _

_I do hope you like the necklace._

_Sincerely,_

_Hermione_

Luna smiled and put on the necklace, than she got dressed and walked to class, knowing this was her best birthday yet.


	16. It isn't too hard to see

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**A/N: This chapter wasn't in the outline, but I figured I should write it since the events are so important. Oh, and is Mad-EyeScottish? I always thought he was but...I don't know, please tell me.PLease review!-Cole**

* * *

The following Saturday, Luna and Harry found themselves standing in front of Twelve Grimmauld Place, having just portkeyed over from Hogwarts. They opened the door to escape the rain and ran in giggling and laughing. The giggling lasted all the way into the Drawing Room, where it was stopped almost immediately by the sight in front of them; Mad-Eye and McGonagall were kissing. Full-fledged, over the top kissing. Harry slowly crept out of the room and Luna followed suite. They waited a few moments before knocking on the door. They heard stumbling and whispering before Mad-Eye opened the door, a reddish tint to his face.

"Is Mad-Eye...Blushing?" Luna asked, innocently with her dazed voice.

"Nay young lass, I was naught blushing, now c'mon, you two can help Minerva and I set up," Mad-Eye stated his embarrassment not evident in his voice. He then ushered Luna and Harry into the kitchen where Molly and Hestia were cooking with the help of Keira and Hermione. Mad-Eye began to issue instructions to Harry and Ron while Luna began to help Keira chop the onions. Harry was told to transfigure chairs while Ron was to help Mad-Eye set up tables; it took two hours for everything to be ready.

And then the rest of the Order began to file in. The Weasleys, their girlfriends, Neville, Draco, Mandy, Susan, Roger Davies, Dean, Lavender, Lee, Alicia, Rose Zeller and Kevin Whitby, both who were still in school, Kevin a seventh year and Rose a sixth, Parvarti, Terry Boot, Penelope Clearwater, Sally-Anne Perkins, Tonks, and Kingsley entered the room in small groups. Fred, Angelina, Lee, Alicia, Bill, and Fleur took the table set up closest to the door, just incase they had to leave. Harry, Luna, Hermione, Ron, Neville, and Susan sat at the table across from them while Mandy, Draco, Keira, and Dean shared a table with Kevin and Rose. Parvarti, Terry, Roger, Lavender, Sally-Anne, and Penelope sat at the back table. The adults sat in the front.

"I now call this meeting to order," Mad-Eye said as he stood up, "It has come to our awareness that Marcus Flint and some of his close..._friends_ have decided to continue where that blasted Voldemort left off. Potter, Longbottom, and Malfoy have been asked to join Flint's growing number of Death-Feeders as his followers call themselves. Of course, all three of our fine young men refused, but we still fear for the public's safety. We have decided to send someone to become one of Flint's followers, a spy for the Order. No one who fought in the Final Battle can go it would be too easy for Flint to realize that you are a spy; we need someone who has not fought against him, who would not be suspicious.

"And that is why I have invited Rose Zeller to this meeting. Her boyfriend, Kevin Whitby, fought last year along side of us, but Rose would not be suspicious. If she is willing, she will join Flint's army and send us information. Miss. Zeller?" Moody asked, obviously unaware of how much pressure he was putting on the poor girl.

But Rose, even if she was a Hufflepuff, did not give in to pressure. If she didn't want the job, Mad-Eye knew she wouldn't take it. Luna gave the younger girl an encouraging smile, which Rose returned before she began to speak. "I am not sure what you expect of me, and I do not know if I can live up to those expectations, but I am willing to risk my life to save the lives of others. If I have to join the enemy to do this, then so be it." The room was filled with clapping and smiles, Hermione and Ron stood to shake her hand. But Harry didn't want to, in his mind, it was another life risked because he didn't finish the job. He did stand up however, and he did give her a smile as he shook her hand, but the smile never reached his eyes, never went farther than his mouth.

Two weeks later, Rose had been accepted into Flint's little game and Harry began to hold his breath, is she died, he would never forgive himself. She was so innocent, so brave, and so pure. She stayed clear and cleansed even though she had seen so much evil. She had watched as Voldemort killed her parents when she was only seven. Yet somehow, no matter how much evil she faced, she was never tainted, forever pure.

She reminded Harry of Ginny. He had already lost his little sister; he would not loose a girl so much like her. And so he said goodbye as she walked out of Grimmauld Place, to return only for meetings so as to not be found. Harry and doubled and tripled checked her emergency supplies, three portkey necklaces, one port key hair tie, and two extra wands transfigured into earrings, and a two way mirror that looked like a simple one. He and Luna said their goodbyes; they would no longer be able to associate with her in the outside world. Kevin's goodbye was the hardest. Kevin had found true love with Rose, even Harry, who had only known them for two weeks, could see the feelings they had towards each other. He watched as they kissed and said goodbye, maybe the last kiss they will ever have.

But life goes on, and on March 12, 1999, Bill and Fleur were married. It stupidly took place on a Friday, so the teenagers had to take off from classes, which greatly annoyed Hermione and Luna. However, both girls were greatly surprised by the dresses they were to wear. Hermione's was a light, very light red which beautifully portrayed her eyes while Luna's was pure silver. Both came down to their ankles, but Hermione's was much more feminine than Luna's.

The wedding reception was also spectacular. The flowers were bewitched to fall every few minutes, always atop the newlyweds. Fleur looked absolutely stunning in her pure white dress, her hair pulled into a flowing bun and her face done-up wonderfully with make-up. Bill, too, looked wonderful. His hair pulled back and his robe black with a silver cloak. It was simply an elegant wedding.

After the wedding and its reception, the new couple went to Fiji for their honeymoon. When they returned on March 21, Fleur was pregnant.

However, it wasn't all good news. Rose had almost been discovered; in fact it was so close that all communications had to be shut off. The only person Rose was allowed to talk to was Kevin because he had fought in the back of the battle, so he wasn't too suspicious. Rose might have been lonely, but she was safe. Now Harry knew what Dumbledore felt like when he sent him back to the Dursleys' every summer. It wasn't about Rose's happiness, it was about her life.


	17. We're in heaven

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**A/N: I loved the last chapter, but this is another favorite so far. I've always loved Pansy, so be nice! -Cole**

* * *

May came faster than usual, and with it, the first anniversary of the Final Battle. Most of the people who had taken part in the Final Battle, or any part of the war really, were having terrifying nightmares and horrific day-dreams. Draco, Harry, and Neville had visited the cemetery earlier that morning along with Hermione, Luna, Hogwarts had been closed for the holiday, Ron, Mandy, Susan, Remus, and a bunch of other friends, and now the three of them were going to St. Mungo's. They were all a bit upset after visiting the cemetery, and none of them wanted to go, but they needed to see those people injured by the war.

Harry was there for emotional support and to visit Mr. and Mrs. Longbottom, who he had become quite fond of. Draco was visiting Pansy, his one, and only, true love. If she never woke up, he would be heartbroken, but at least he had Mandy. And Neville was here to see his parents. He missed them terribly, and this was the perfect time to visit.

The first stop was Pansy's room. The moment Draco set eyes on her, tears began to fall. She looked so peaceful, so perfect, God he missed her so much. He held her hand and began to sing an old song about a Dragon and a flower. Harry and Neville said they would be back and walked down to Neville's parents' ward. Draco just sat there and continued to sing, only when he felt Pansy squeeze his hand in return did he stop, bewildered.

"Nurse!" He cried from the bed side, "Nurse, healer, anyone!" A young woman came rushing into his room. She had a tight black bun and brown eyes.

"Can I help you sir?" she asked sweetly.

"She...she moved, she squeezed my hand. Could...could she be waking up?" Draco asked, not daring to hope. He had missed her so much this past year. Sure, Mandy was amazing, but she wasn't his other half, didn't complete him like Pansy did.

The nurse looked shock, she quickly ushered Draco out of the room and called for a large amount of doctors, each from a different medical field. Draco tried to sneak back in, but he was caught by a male healer and kicked out. He began to pace the hall nervously, waiting desperately for news. He paced back and forth for nearly half an hour before Neville and Harry returned. Both boys looked solemn and thoughtful, but they became instantly alert when they saw Draco.

"What happened?" Harry asked as they arrived in the lobby.

"She...she woke up," Draco replied, "They're helping her, want to keep her for tests, she won't be out for the next week, but guys, she's awake!"

Neville clapped him on the back while Harry enveloped him in a brotherly hug, "That's great mate," Harry said. Draco smiled back and they sat down. Talking about how wonderful it was that she was awake, and what they would do for her arrival home.

Three hours later, they were allowed in to visit. Draco went first, and Harry watched as they embraced lovingly, sharing a passion-filled kiss. Tears were evident in both Slytherins' eyes. Harry and Neville waited patiently outside of the door for fifteen minutes before Draco remembered they were out there and invited them in. Pansy smiled at them from her bed, her brown eyes sparkling with guilt.

"Umm, hi," Pansy began, he normal coolness gone from her voice, "I know this apology is a year too late, and I really wish Draco had apologized for me," she stopped and glared at Draco, who smiled innocently, "How do I put this? Snape, wasn't the only spy Dumbledore had, I was working for Dumbledore too. I became a death eater, risked my life, for the Light. I couldn't tell you, I couldn't act nicely towards you, I am terribly sorry, will you forgive me?"

Harry sputtered. Pansy was innocent? How the hell could Pansy Parkinson be innocent? However, she did look rather sincere, and Dumbledore had told him that there was more than one spy for the Order. "Alright Par-Pansy, I forgive you, but you have to be civil...to all of us," he replied.

"I can be civil," Pansy stated a bit put out.

"She is quite nice," Draco agreed, defending his soul mate.

"She...er...she helped me with Potions one day," Neville offered, "Made me promise not to tell, said she kill my parents if I did. I guess she had good reason to make that threat.

The group stayed for a while longer before they were taken out by a Healer. Draco promised he would return every day until Pansy was let out, and then the three boys left.

The ride home went a bit too fast for all three young men; none of them really knew how to break the news to their friends. People don't just wake up and remember everything after a year unless it was a timed curse, and in order for that to happen, Pansy had to be out in the open for more than three minutes with no one helping her. Harry felt terrible about Pansy's condition and hoped she was holding up alright.

"Harry, Draco, Neville, what's wrong?" Hermione asked as they entered Grimmauld Place, "You three look livery, like you've seen a ghost!"

"Pansy...Pansy's awake," Draco said before heading upstairs, leaving Harry and Neville to deal with the questions.

"Awake, seriously?" Keira, Pansy's best friend asked. Keira and Pansy might have been very different to the outside world, but inside, they were exactly the same. Pansy wasn't able to talk publicly with Keira and had to keep up the facade of being that bitch, Millicent's, best friend.

"Yes," Neville answered, "She's awake; she'll be let out next week."

"I can't believe it!" Keira exclaimed happily, she would finally be able to be the best friend she should have been in first through seventh year, "When can I go see her? Does she remember everything? Are she and Draco getting back together? Oh my god! What about Mandy?"

"Tomorrow, yes, I don't know, and that's not good," Harry replied, answering every question in order. What _about_ Mandy? How do you go to someone and say 'Oh, my girlfriend woke up, I have to dump you'? It's insane, it's sickening, it's...exactly what Draco needed to do.

And it's exactly what he did. One week later, he and Mandy had split up, and he was carrying Pansy into the door of Grimmauld Place. Hermione and Hestia had been cooking all day for the party that night. Even the teens still in Hogwarts were coming over to welcome Pansy home.

Mandy had forgiven Draco, saying that she knew he and Pansy was soul mates and she wasn't about to come in the way of fate. She simply smiled and remained his friend; she wasn't going to completely let him go. Mandy had even showed up for the party that night, which was fantastic.

Pansy and Keira were finally reunited after a year and a week of not seeing each other. They hugged and laughed and cried, just like best friends should do. All in all, it was a wonderful day.


	18. Oh, once in your life you find someone

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**A/N: I know the mood changes by the end of the story, but I was reading some sad stories by the end, so the mood just sort of, changed. Please review, and if you really hate it, I'll change the ending of this chapter, But don't hate it 'cuz of the ship! -Cole**

* * *

Luna woke on June first to the sound of Heather falling off the bed. Luna quickly casted a levitation spell on the girl and set her slowly on the floor while she got out of bed. Luna walked over to the bathroom and washed her hands and face, taking time to brush her teeth and brush her hair. Today was Graduation!

Luna, being Head Girl, spent six hours preparing the Great Hall. By one o' clock, it looked Dazzling, and Minerva sent Luna upstairs so she, herself, could get ready. By three, when the graduation took place, Luna looked stunning. She didn't wear dress robes; she had only worn a dress twice, at the Halloween Ball and at her father's induction into the Writer's Hall of Fame. Instead, she was wearing black muggle dress pants, a white muggle camisole, and a gold muggle sweater. Her mother had been half muggle, so Luna knew much about the muggle customs, especially since she had spent so much time with her muggle grandmother, Irene. Luna's hair was tied up in a braided bun with blue and silver ribbons cascading down from it. She wore a light color on her eyes as well as her lips, and her feet were adorned with black, muggle boots.

She walked slowly into the Great Hall and up the red carpet to the stage. She was, after all, Valedictorian, and she would, of course, have to give a speech. After she made it to the podium, Minerva quieted the Hall and Luna began to speak.

"Hello, everyone. I am pleased to see so many people here. I would like to start off by saying that you should be immensely proud of your children's accomplishments. Hogwarts has not been an easy place these past four years, but somehow your children have survived, and for that you should be grateful.

"I would now like to tell you one simple thing: I do not belong here. It should not be me that is speaking in front of you, I should not be Valedictorian.

"Ginevra Weasley should. We might have been just as smart, in fact, I am probably smarter than she was, but she was more outspoken, she voiced her opinions, and in doing so, she received higher grades. I miss Ginny so much, but the time to grieve is over and I must get on with my life, as should anyone else who has suffered. I know it feels as if a part of you has been taken, as if something is missing and never will return.

"But that's just it, don't you realize? They never will return. They are gone and they're not coming back. So stop trying to dwell in the past, because the only thing the past will bring is regrets and loneliness.

"Alas, I have not stayed on topic, but if you ask any of my friends, they will tell you that I do this regularly. I tend to go off on tantrums in almost every conversation, and many people loose interest after a time. That may be one of the reasons I had no friends until fourth year. But I tend to believe it had more to do with my beliefs than my speaking methods.

"I stand in front of you today, kind people, as only one of a group of children who were forced to grow up too fast. For yes, we had to fight in that final battle, as did the graduating class of the year 2000. We had our innocence taken from us at such a young age. We will never have our innocence back, but at least now the next generation, and even the younger part of this generation, will be able to live peacefully and innocently.

"I may have been the most academically oriented student, but I am not, by far, the best. Each and every person here has their own, personal, talent, and I hope they use it to their advantage.

"I am not ready to face the world alone, nor will I ever be, but my friends will help me through it. And I want each of the graduates to know that they can call me, floo me, anything. Because I know that the world is terrifying, I know that it is cruel and evil and I know that you can't make it on your own.

"I stand before you, ladies and gentlemen, not because I deserve to, but because Fate is fickle and the good always die young. So do not clap for me when I step off this stage. Clap for the children who are wise beyond their years. Clap for the dead who are now peaceful in their graves because that vicious man, Voldemort, is gone. Clap for the heroes, but neither me nor Harry Potter, but every day heroes, who risk their lives defending yours. Clap for those who deserve to be here, not those that are."

The graduation was over and Harry, Keira, Dean, Draco, Pansy, Hermione, Ron, Neville, and Susan were sitting around Luna at the table, all eating and congratulating her. Ron was right in the middle of telling a joke when a young women, Millicent Bludstrode, came over to them.

"Bludstrode, what the hell are you doing here?" Pansy asked a harshness in her voice. It sounded as if she spat poison from her words.

"Pansy, you must be in the wrong seat. How on earth could you be sitting with a mudblood, a freak, a looser, two traitors, a Potter," she said Harry's name as if that were insult enough, "and a _Weasley_?"

"The same way you lied to me in sixth year, the same way you killed my mother, _that_ way," Pansy countered, anger flaring up in her eyes.

"Don't tell me you're a _traitor_!" Millicent replied in mock-surprise.

"I was never a traitor, Millie dear, I've always worked for the light, I spied right under Voldie's nose and he didn't even realize it!" Pansy shouted. The whole Hall had now turned their attention on the two girls. Pansy's brown eyes flashed dangerously as Millicent's hardened to an ice-blue coloring. Both girls' hair was back, Pansy's brown and Millicent's black, and both wore silver and green. If you couldn't hear you would have thought they were best friends.

Unfortunately, no one in the Hall at the time was deaf.

"Y-y-you!" Millicent sputtered, obviously at a loss for words.

Seizing this opportunity, Draco decided to finish her off, "What I want to know," he began, a smile planted firmly on his face as if this didn't bother him in the least. He swore he heard Hermione mutter _"Stupid Malfoy," _under her breath do to his nonchalance on the matter, but he truly didn't care. "Is how on earth Voldemort could catch an adult in the act of spying, but he couldn't catch two amateur _seventh years_. Tell me, Bludstrode, why didn't your beloved Dark Lord know what we were doing behind his backs? Hmm? Why didn't he realize it and cast us aside. Why are Pansy's parents, my parents gone, Harry's, Neville's, Hermione's, Susan's, and half of Ron's parents gone? Because of Him! Bludstrode, he killed her, you know he killed her. So let it go, just...just stop doing this!"

"I can't!" Millicent replied, tears in her eyes. Then she grabbed her sister's, Sandra, hand and ran out of the room. Harry, Draco, Keira, and Pansy watched as she ran all four with knowing expressions on their faces.

Millicent didn't want to work for Flint anymore, but her soul was gone. If not gone, so deeply decayed that there was no point to continue on. Flint offered her immortality and she seized the chance. Because life was too precious to give up.

And sometimes it was too hard, too sorrowful, to stay alive.

A week later, under the 'Announcement' section of the Daily Prophet, Harry read that Millicent and Flint were married.


	19. Who will turn your world around

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Um..I hope you like this chapter, it has a bit more action, but I'm not good at action scenes, so feel free to flame it...Please review! -Cole**

**Loonie Potter: I meant end of chapter, not story, sorry for the mix up.**

* * *

The second week of July found Harry and Luna at a nice little restaurant near the outskirts of Diagon Alley. They were simply going to catch a nice bite to eat after shopping for 'The longest three hours ever recorded in Wizarding History!' according to Harry. They were looking for bedroom furniture for their new flat, and Luna was being a pain in the arse about matching, and design, and everything that Harry couldn't care less about. Harry had finally persuaded Luna to take a break and have something to eat, which Luna complied to after she spent another twenty minutes in the Apothecary, coming out with at least six bags.

Once inside, Harry and Luna found a nice booth besides a window and sat down. They ordered a platter of sandwiches and two butterbeers. Once the waitress returned, they began to eat, talking about pointless topics in the process. Both teens were carefully avoiding the occurrences in the past month.

First, there was Flint's wedding. All of the purebloods had been invited besides the ones that had proudly supported Dumbledore in the previous years. While this may have included Harry, Luna, Ron, and most of the rest of the Order, it did not include Rose, who had yet to be discovered. Rose had informed them that the 'Wedding' was actually a meeting for all the old supporters of Voldemort to regroup and 'take up where the _Great Dark Lord_ had left off.' Let off, as in died and could no longer attack Potter.

Then, there were the weekly attacks on muggle-borns and muggles. It was continuous, and although only six had been killed, at least twenty had been severely injured. The Order was doing everything in its power to keep Rose from having to kill. They even went so far as to put the imperious curse on a fellow Death Eater, make him take a polyjuice potion, and stand in for Rose for her initiation. The Order came extremely close to being caught, but some how they had made it through by the skin of their heads.

"-and now we have to worry about the ministry and-Harry, are you listening?" Luna asked, exasperated.

"Yes love, you were going on about all the trouble we've had in the past few months and how the ministry may have some new death eaters inside of it," Harry replied innocently.

"Harry Potter, you are unbelievable!" Luna exclaimed as she sipped her butterbeer.

"Yes but you love me-"Harry began, but was cut off by a loud, masculine voice.

"Stupefy!" Marcus Flint's voice rang out through the restaurant.

"Protego, Petrificus Totolas!" Harry yelled out towards Flint's appearing image, "Get out, everyone out!"

"Protego, Furnunculus!" a second voice, presumably Millicent's, screamed.

"Protego, Flagrate," Luna cried out, drawing a large star and cross in the air with fire, "Expello!" she cried after the star and cross were made, sending the fire-shapes towards Millicent.

Millicent was not fast enough and her screams could be heard throughout the restaurant. All of the other customers had fled, and only the owner was left. The owner was in the process of escaping when he was hit by a stupefy spell thrown at him by Flint.

"Incarcerous!" Flint shouted, aiming his wand at Harry. Fortunately, Luna had jumped in the way, leaving Harry still able to fight.

"Furnunculus, Incendo Expello," Harry called out, setting a chair on fire and then levitating it towards Flint, "Impedimenta, Stupefy, Experillimus!"

The boil curse Flint was able to shield, but the rest hit him head on. The chair threw him against the wall and his robes caught on fire as did his hair. His motions were slowed by the 'Impedimenta,' charm so he was not able to neither block the stunning curse nor hold on to his wand as Harry called to it.

"Finite Incantantum," Harry said as he walked over to the stunned body of Flint. The flames instantly disappeared, but so did Marcus. Millicent stopped the flames and apparated over to Marcus, then apparated them away.

Harry walked over to Luna, Flint's wand still firmly in place in his left hand. Harry undid the binding spell and helped Luna up.

"I guess we're not safe anymore," Luna observed quietly as the made their way out of the restaurant.

"We were never safe, ever, at least I wasn't," Harry replied, darkly, "We have to get to Grimmauld Place, Remus and Moody will want to hear about this."

"YOU DID WHAT?" Molly Weasley screamed at her youngest son, "How could you be so-why one earth would you-how the bloody hell-Oh, hello Harry, how are you?"

"A bit confused, what did Ron do?" Harry asked as he and Luna entered the kitchen.

"All I did was tell Remus about his birthday present, God, she makes it seem as if I killed somebody," Ron exclaimed.

"Ron, you're a git, a complete git, Mrs. Weasley, can you tell me where Mad-Eye is?" Harry asked, saying this all very quickly, urgency notable in his voice.

"Why, dear, what's wrong?" Molly asked.

"The Flints attacked us in the Alley today, I got Marcus' wand, but they got away before I could bind them," Harry explained.

"Are you alright?" Ron asked worried.

"Yes, we're fine, I have rope burn, but besides that, we're fine," Luna stated, rubbing her burned arms.

"Luna, I'll fix your burns, Harry, Mad-Eye's upstairs in the third study on your left, top floor, you may want to knock first, he said something about experimenting with new charms," Molly said as she whipped out some potions.

Harry kissed Luna on the cheek before he headed upstairs; he was just about to knock on the study's door when Moody opened it. "C'mon boy, don't just stand there, get in here and tell me what the hell happened, I just got an owl from the ministry, and the Owner of the restaurant was found. How many times do I have to tell you to clean up your messes?"

"The ministry already knew about Flint, so I don't see what the problem is," Harry replied as they entered the study.

"Yes, but if I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times, a good Auror never, ever leaves a mess behind," Moody exclaimed in his Scottish accent, something he had not been able to get rid of even though he had been living in England for almost seventy years. "Now get in here and help me, I've been trying to find the Flints for the last hour, why the hell did it take you so long to get here anyway?"

"Luna was in a bit of pain so I took her to Mungo's, they were too crowded so we came home, is that crime?" Harry asked, his own annoyance rising.

"No," Moody agreed, "Now come on, we have to perform some tracking spells, and I hear you're good at those Potter."

Harry smiled at the compliment and took out his wand. "Oh," he said as his hand touched another wand, Flint's, "You probably want this." He handed Moody the wand, which he accepted and traced, it was going to be a long day.


	20. Bring you up when you're feelin' down

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**A/N: Thanks for the revies guys. I'm trying to hit fifty before the twenty-fifth chapter, so please keep them coming. -Cole**

* * *

Luna walked silently into her father's office, something she had learned to do at a very young age. Her father was always working, and today was no exception. In front of him papers were strewn out across the desk, he had a black quill in one hand and his wand in the other, it helped being able to write with both hands.

"Hello daddy," Luna whispered as she entered the room. Her father looked up, rather startled, and motioned for her to sit down.

"Expello clothes," Luna said as she pointed her wand at a clothes covered chair. The chair was immediately cleared of the clothes which were now conveniently on the floor near the dresser on the other side of the room. "You wanted me?" Luna quipped. She was starting her job today, so her father told her to meet him in his office bright and early. Luna had waked up with the sun that morning and was downstairs by seven.

"Yes, there's been a heliopath sighting in Scotland, I figured you may want to go," Andrew Lovegood stated, "I've already booked the floo tickets, you leave tomorrow and come back Saturday. Lavender Brown is traveling with you, she's just been given a job at _Witches' Weekly_, and she asked if she could travel to Scotland with one of my employees, something about a make-up distributor up there. You don't mind, do you?"

"Lavender Brown!" Luna cried. Lavender hated Luna almost as much as Cho-Chang used to, "Have you told her she would be going with me?"

"Um...no, but I don't think she'll mind-" Andrew began, but he was cut off by Luna.

"I'm not going to speak with her," Luna declared, "We'll fly together, bunk together, and fly home together, but I refuse to speak with her."

"Fine," Andrew replied, his temper rising, "But if you give Denise one reason to fire Lavender, I'll be after your hide."

"So this is about Denise?" Luna asked, amazed.

Andrew's cheeks had a red glow to them as he answered, "And if it is?"

"Never mind," Luna replied. She was glad her father had finally found someone to fill the void her mother's death had left in her father's heart. Of course, no one could take the place as your soul mate, but Neville and Susan seemed to be holding up alright.

Luna and Lavender arrived in Scotland bright and early the following morning. They had been transported, by floo, to a wizarding hotel just north of Hogwarts and Hogsmeade. Lavender seemed thoroughly disgusted with the hotel, but to hell with that was Luna's train of thought when she realized Lavender's uncomfortable appearance. The two girls walked down into the main lobby and gave their names. They would be in the rooms next to each other, so Lavender decided Luna would wake them up at seven the next morning. Luna indignantly agreed, and Lavender walked away into her room. Luna sighed heavily and walked into her room, this was going to be a long week.

The next morning, Luna was awaken by the hotel's owl at promptly seven o' clock. She muttered a spell under her breath and her voice was magnified. She turned towards Lavender's room and yelled, "LAVENDER BROWN GET UP!" Movement and mumbling from Lavender's side of the room proved that Luna's mission was complete, and the silver eyed girl got up to get dressed. She pulled on muggle clothes, seeing as the 'witnesses' lived in a small muggle town and going there in full wizarding attire would not only rouse suspicion, it could also reveal some very, secret, things going on behind the muggles' backs.

The August air was crisp; autumn would be arriving early that year. Luna pulled her sweater closer around her, hoping she looked all right; being a muggle was hard when you hadn't come in contact with one in over two years. Luna walked up to the witnesses' house and knocked politely on their door.

"'Ello Miss, may I help ya?" a kind, elderly woman asked in a thick, Scottish voice.

"Yes, I'm looking for Mr. and Mrs. Latkwiss," Luna replied, gracing the woman with a small smile.

"Well, I be Mrs. Latkwiss, and my husband be inside, come in, come in," Mrs. Latkwiss offered as she moved out of the doorway.

Luna entered into what she believed to be the nook. She was led through the hall way into the drawing room where a fire was roaring and an old man sat on a rocking chair near the window.

"My name is Luna Lovegood; I am a representative from the Quibbler. We have received word that you have sighted a Heliopath," Luna began, very diplomatic, very direct. She knew how to get what she wanted.

"Yes, well, we did see the Heliopath. It was about ten miles west of here. Just beyond the lil' vale'. It looked just as Mr. Luvgood descrived it. I'll take you up there if you will give me some time to dress and ready meself," Mr. Latkwiss offered.

"Thank you," Luna said, "I'll wait here, if that's okay with you, please take your time. I have all day."

Luna walked tiredly into the hotel later that night. The sighting had been true, and Luna was going to track the footprints left behind the next day. That night, she wanted to lay down with a good book and eat s'mores, her favorite American treat. However, Lavender had other plans.

"Hi, Luna, you want to go down to dinner with me?" Lavender asked, entering the room.

Luna almost laughed at lavender's attempt to be nice, "Lavender, you hate me, I hate you, I was forced into taking you with me, and you were forced into coming. Acting civilly towards you is not on my agenda, so leave before I get mad!"

Lavender glared at Luna and walked out of the room, she knew how powerful the girl could be when angered.

The week past excruciatingly slowly, and by Saturday, both girls were more than ready to return home. Both of the girls had their articles written, and neither spoke to each other after that night. Although the trip was boring, it was not as bad as it could have been.


	21. Nothin' could change what you mean

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**A/N: Thanks Loonie for reviewing. Everyone else, I said fifty, so please fullfill this request, it would mean alot to me. I really want fifty reviews atleast by the end of this story. **

**On with the story! -Cole**

* * *

On November 11, Luna and Harry were moving into their new house. Harry had dreamed of moving into his parent's old home, but it was simply too painful for him, so decided on a house near by so Harry could visit Potter Park whenever he felt like. He had bought the property and names it after his parents. It had been transfigured into a large park with a small stream running through it and trees and benches lining the way. While the muggles near by were amazed at the speedy development and the name, the wizarding families in the community thought it was wonderful and even had a secret celebration for the naming, Hermione being the ceremony's secret keeper.

Luna and Harry's house was a large cottage on the edge of Godric's Hollow. It was a beautiful white house with emerald green shutters. It had a basement, a main floor, a second floor, and an attic, which could be converted into a bedroom in due time. There was a large kitchen on the first floor, along with a breakfast nook, a dining room, a drawing room, and a sun porch. The second floor had four rooms, two bathrooms, and a study. The basement had been transfigured into a library for Luna's and Harry's books. The attic, as previously was stated, could become a bedroom and had a bathroom. It truly was the perfect house.

At the moment, Luna and Harry were inside the moving truck pretending to be sorting through things. In reality, they were transfiguring rocks and stones into various pieces of furniture, Harry doing the harder stuff because he was very adept in transfiguration; you had to be to be animagus, while Luna did the decorations and fabric. After two hours, they placed levitation charms on each object and pretended to carry them into the house. By the time they were done it was around six, and Harry had to conjure them some food. Conjured food was extremely disgusting, and it was very rarely done unless there was no other option. The only reason he and Luna were eating it was they were both too tired to get up and there was no food in the house yet, a problem that would need to be fixed, especially before they invited Ron over.

The following day, Luna and Harry went shopping for decent food. They bought enough food for the week and then decided to take a walk to Potter's Park, the first time Harry had been there since the naming ceremony. In the middle of the park stood a fountain. It was gold with hints of silver and bronze. On it read:

"To all those who passed on for the fall of the Dark Lord. May the rest in peace." And the names of all the martyrs were placed around the fountain. For security purposes, the fountain was made to only allow wizarding kind to see it, and so the muggles were not suspicious.

Harry walked over to the fountain and watched as the clear, cool water fell from the top. On top of the fountain stood Nike, the Greek Goddess of Victory. The water fell smoothly from her two wings. Harry stared at the fountain, reading the names of those who were so close to him and had perished. Ginny, Lily, James, Dumbledore, Sirius, and even Snape. The pain in Harry's heart had become so unbearable, that sobs suddenly began to rack his body. Tears streamed down his face as he just stood there, staring at the names, the memories all coming back to him.

Luna grasped his hand tightly and led him away; she had finally realized how hard it truly was to be the Boy-Who-Lived.

Four days later, Luna and Harry were at the hospital with Hestia and Remus and some other friends, today Hestia would be delivering her children. The birth was long and painful, and Molly and Remus had sat by Hestia's side until the pains subsided and the twins were born. One was a beautiful little girl with brown, bouncy hair like her mother and green-hazel eyes like her father. She lived up to her name, Demetra Vesta Lupin, for she truly looked like the goddess of the earth.

Her little brother, born but two minutes later, was dubbed Cronus-James Sirius Lupin, or CJ for short. He had his father's gray-brown hair and his mother's black-brown eyes. He looked like darkness yet was named for the light, a beautiful oxymoron if you asked Harry.

Harry had been named the godfather or CJ while Molly was his godmother. Tonks had been made Demetra, Demi's, godmother while Mad-Eye took over the position of godfather. Remus thought his wife's decision of Mad-Eye was a bit strange, but went along with it never the less. The christening was scheduled for February 3, at which time the children would become members of the Wizarding Christian Community.

November seemed to be the most productive month so far. First Luna and Harry moved, then the twins were born, and now Luna had just received word that Kinglsey had proposed to Tonks. Of course, Tonks had accepted, and had proceeded to write Harry and Luna a letter, which Luna was reading aloud at that moment.

_"Dear Harry and Luna,_

_Guess what! Kinglsey proposed! Yeah, that's right; I am soon to be Mrs. Nymphadora Tonks-Shacklebolt. But what about my name, mates? I can't be Tonks anymore, and if someone calls out Shacklebolt they could be talking to either me or Kingsley. What about Phay? Yeah, I like that, for the _pha_ in my name. I know that that's fuh, but I like fae better! _

_Write soon,_

_Phay and Kingsley_

Harry let out a dry laugh and Luna suppressed a giggle. "_Phay_?" Harry asked, "Why not Dora?"

"I don't know, I mean, not even I like that name, we should write back and tell her so," Luna suggested.

"Hey, you wanna write back, be my guest, but I seriously believe that Tonks is almost as bad as you and Mione when you try to tell her what to do," Harry exclaimed. He ducked that slap that Luna was going to give him, grabbed her arm, spun her around, and gave her a kiss. Luna was trying to fight it, but it felt so _good_, eventually she gave in and the two of them spent a good twelve to fifteen minutes on the couch.

Luna did tell Tonks that they hated her new name, and she decided to change it to Dora, which wasn't as bad according to Harry. For Christmas, they had all gone to the Burrow, although Luna had tried to persuade them to come to her and Harry's house, Molly would hear none of it. So they went to the Burrow for Christmas, Daisy and Lotta were given some presents for their birthdays, and now it was December Thirty-first, and Fleur had just given birth to a beautiful baby boy by the name of Percival Arthur Weasley, Percy for short. Percy had the infamous Weasley hair, but unlike his father, who had sapphire eyes, his eyes were a misty pale blue like his mother's.

By January, the babies were old enough to sit up by themselves, and their parents were spoiling them incessantly. Remus and Bill had gone back to work, but Fleur and Hestia were staying home on their maternity leave a bit longer. Harry and Luna came by almost everyday to help Hestia out, where as Hermione and Ron visited Fleur to help with Percy. The babies were the beginning of the next generation; they were the third generation of the Marauders' Legacy.


	22. Oh, there's lots that I could say

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**A/N: I've finally started a Maraduers Fic, I've been trying to forever. Don't worry, this story will not be forgotten. I'll update at least once a week, twice or more more likely. Please review! -Cole**

**

* * *

**

For Luna's birthday, which happened to fall on a Wednesday that year, Harry sent her a basket of ever-live daisies and ward necklace. A ward necklace is a device that tells its make how its wearer is feeling and if its wearer is in any type of trouble, either physical or emotional. Harry had braided the necklace by hand, using Luna's favorite colors, silver, blue, black, and white. He charmed two amethysts onto both sides and a mood stone in the center. Luna loved it so much, and wore it to her dying day.

That night, after Harry got home around nine o' clock, the two of them went out to dinner at a nice muggle restaurant located across from Potters' Park. It was a French restaurant recommended to Luna by Fleur, who she was becoming increasingly close to, especially after finding out that Fleur and her both shared some Veela lineage. The night had been very enjoyable, and Luna vowed to remember it until the end of time.

And now it was June second, and Hermione was graduating from the Healers' Academy. Harry, Luna, Pansy, Ron, Draco, Keira, and a bunch of other friends had come to congratulate her. The graduation ceremony was over, and everyone was having refreshments when Pansy realized that Hermione was no longer with them. She grabbed Luna's hand and led her away from the crowd. Luna gave Pansy an odd look to which Pansy exclaimed, "Hermione's not here, I wonder where she is?"

Luna, who had a habit of thinking up the worst possible scenario, quickly thought of where Hermione might be. She set Daisy, whom she had been carrying around, down and told her to go and look for the bushy-haired ex-Gryffindor. Daisy did as she was told, and, being part Kneazle like Crookshanks, led them to Hermione. They found her sitting on a rock throwing pebbles aimlessly into the silver pond. She was just about to throw another one when Pansy called out her name.

"Oi, Granger," Pansy called. Hermione stopped in mid-throw and looked at her Slytherin friend.

"Hello Pansy," Hermione whispered as if trying to keep the serene silence around them.

"Why are you out here Hermione?" Luna asked, wonder evident in her voice.

"I just...came out here to think 'tis all," Hermione replied as the wind blew her brown hair into her eyes. She angrily brushed it away.

"About what?" Pansy prodded, sitting down on a stone next to her.

"It's just...well my parents always wanted to see me graduate, and now that I finally have, it just seems wrong to finally graduate and not be able to share the day with them," Hermione explained. Pansy nodded knowingly, as did Luna."It's like last year," Luna stated, "I finally graduate Hogwarts and my mum isn't there to see it. She would always tell me stories about her Hogwarts' days and her and Harry's mum and all of their friends. And she didn't even see my acceptance letter."

"Or like fifth year. I get a close to perfect score on my OWLs and no one cares. Personally, I'd rather know that someone would have cared than have no one care at all," Pansy decided.

"I cared," a male voice, Draco, argued. He, Harry, Ron, Keira, and Dean had all followed after Luna and Pansy. Pansy smiled as Draco enveloped her in a hug.

"I know, but it's not like you could have celebrated with me, it was against family etiquette," Pansy countered, settling herself in her boyfriend's arms.

Draco kissed the top of her head, "Not anymore," he said.

A month later, Harry and Luna were at Hogsmeade, in the Three Broom Sticks. Rosemerta was sitting at the chair across from them, drinking a witchshake and chatting with Luna about the astrological sequence that month. Harry was staring aimlessly out the window; astrology had never been his strong point, when he saw Ron and Hermione. Hermione was standing on one of the rocks near the Shrieking Shack while Ron was down on one knee. Harry gaped and did a double-take.

"He...Luna...Ron...he's proposing," Harry sputtered out before getting up and placing a concealment charm on his body. Once he was camouflaged, he ran out of the restaurant and up towards the rocks, this would be interesting.

Luna, who had followed him, was now standing next to him on a rock. "Why is he proposing here?" Luna asked as they watched the scene.

"I don't know," Harry admitted, trying to hear his best friends' conversation.

"Hermione," Ron said, smiling, as he held out the box, "I love you, I've loved you for what seems like an eternity, this is the spot where I realized I loved you, and it was at this spot, while we were on our first Hogsmeade visit, that my eyes were opened to your beauty. I...Hermione, I want to make my life with you, I want to make my dreams a reality. Hermione Jane Granger, will you marry me?"

Harry smiled as tears formed in his eyes. His two best friends were finally going to be happy. Luna squeezed his hand as they watched Hermione smile and nod her head.

"Yes, yes of course, Ron, I would love to be your wife," Hermione exclaimed. Ron placed the ring on her finger. It was gold with small diamonds, but Harry didn't find that out until later. Then Hermione helped him up and they shared a kiss before linking arms.

An hour later, Harry and Luna bumped into the other parts of the Golden Trio yet again, both feigning surprise.

"Hermione, it's beautiful, Ron, I'm so happy for you guys," Luna said, smiling. She enveloped Hermione in a hug which the brunette returned happily. Harry clapped Ron on the back and congratulated him.

Finally, life was going to be nice to Harry and his friends, at least, nicer than what it used to be.


	23. But just hold me now

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**A/N: Thanks to Rosezgarden for joining my group of loyal readers. I'm still hoping for fifty reviews before chapter 25, you could say I'm praying for a miracle, but hey, a girl can dream can't she. Okay, please review!-Cole**

**

* * *

**

Harry walked down the steps of the Auror University with Draco. They were in the middle of a heated conversation about the affects of sugar on certain potions when Harry bumped into a girl he had never seen before.

"Ciao," the girl said in a thick, Italian accent, "My name is Verita, I'm new, could you tell me where the Potions classroom is, for third years. I just transferred here from the Wizarding School in Roma."

"Hi," Harry replied, "This is Draco and I'm-"

"Harry Potter," Verita answered for him, "Yes, well I figured that. Look, can you show me where to go or am I going to have to find someone else?"

Draco smirked at her impatience, very few people besides himself, Hermione, and Luna dared to show impatience or annoyance towards the Boy-Who-Lived, "We're going that way," he explained, "C'mon, you can walk with us."

"Thanks," Verita smiled, she didn't even apologize. She just pulled her cape closer around her and began to walk. Verita had long, wavy black hair pulled into a tight bun upon her head and brown eyes. Her skin was an olive color and her lips ruby and full. She looked exactly how someone would expect and Italian to look, and an attitude to match.

"So...um, why did you transfer?" Harry asked curiously as they entered the classroom. "I mean, there had to be a reason."

"My mother died. My sister and I couldn't afford Roma Academy; Dumbledore offered her a place in Ravencalw for Seventh year since one of the Seventh year girls dropped out. I had been training in Italia but I needed to be close to Daria. So here I am," Verita explained.

"Oh," Harry exclaimed, not really sure how to take this.

Draco simply smiled and changed the subject, "Verita, that's a pretty name. What does it mean?"

"Thanks, it means truth in Italian. But please call me Rita," Verita stated as the sat down.

"Rita, I didn't quite catch your last name," Harry stated as they finished their last class. It was nine thirty, and Harry and the crew were walking to the apparation point with Verita.

"I never told you my name," Verita replied, "But it's Figg, Verita Bellanora Figg."

"F...Figg as in Arabella Figg?" Harry sputtered.

"Yes, she was my great aunt, bless her soul, why?" Verita asked as they reached the point.

"Bye guys," Keira, Ron, Susan, and Dean said, leaving Draco and Harry with Verita.

"She was my neighbor, she died to save my life," Harry explained, a pained look in his eyes. Arabella had been so sweet to him when he visited, which became much more frequent after fifth year, her death had been quite painful.

"You probably knew her better than I, so I offer my condolences," Verita said.

"And I you," Harry said as Draco disapparated home.

"Where are you staying?" Harry asked after saying goodbye to Draco.

"Umm...a hotel, I really wasn't able to buy a house yet," Verita replied, a bit embarrassed.

"Well then, you are most definitely coming home with me. Mrs. Weasley is coming over and she makes the most wonderful dinners," Harry decided, "The address is 15 Potters Place, Godric's Hollow." He then disapparated. Verita shrugged and followed suite, laughing at the street name.

Nine days later, Fleur and Bill announced that Fleur had tested positive for an at home pregnancy test. Luna and Harry offered to watch Percy while his parents were at the hospital. Bill and Fleur had arrived at ten to drop off their son.

"Thank you so much!" Bill said again as he handed Harry Percy's dipper bag.

"You're welcome, no go, we don't want you to be late," Luna replied.

"Yeah," Harry agreed, "You know how sadistic those medi-witches get when you're late." This earned him a chuckle from Bill and Luna and Percy made a few choice baby sounds.

After Bill left, Luna and Harry brought the little baby into the Drawing Room and set up his play set. It had little broomsticks and wands dangling from it. Harry and Luna played with the boy well into the afternoon and were sad to see it go.

"I want a baby Harry," Luna stated as they made dinner.

"I agree, soon Luna, very soon," Harry decided. He wanted to propose, really he did, he was just waiting for the perfect moment.

_Dora_ and Kingsley were married on November 23, 2000. Luna was the maid of honor while Hermione, Fleur, and Hestia were the bridesmaids. Bill was Kingsley's best man and Remus, Fred, George, and Ron were the groomsmen. All of the people involved in the wedding looked absolutely stunning. Tonks had her hair pulled back in a crystal blue bun. Her eyes were a deep violet and she was very beautiful. Kingsley had a diamond earring in his ear and was smiling profusely. It was a very happy day.

But all of the events made Harry realize something, he was in love with Luna and he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. He wanted to marry her.


	24. Cause our love will light the way

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**A/N: Okay, only ten more reviews until I reach my goal, thank you all so much for reviewing! Now, Happy Easter! I don't know if I'll be able to update until Wednesday, but rest assured, there will be chapters up by then. I'm going away for three days, and while I can take my laptop with me, I don't have internet outside of my house, so yeah...**

**OH, THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT! IN THE LAST CHAPTER I MISTANKINGLY MADE GEORGE STILL ALIVE, PLEASE DISREGARD THIS! I SCREWED UP, I'M HUMAN AND I'M USING A COMPUTER, WHAT DO YOU EXPECT?**

**Please review!-Cole**

* * *

On June 8, Harry, Ron, Draco, Keira, and Susan were graduating from the Auror Academy. Harry and Draco had given speeches which were quite like the ones they had given in Hogwarts, with a few minor changes. Harry had graduated as Valedictorian and Draco as Solitarian. Once the speeches were given, the diplomas were handed out. They were no officially graduates.

While at the after-party, Harry asked Luna to take a walk with him. Luna agreed and they left the building. They walked hand in hand to the apparation sight, Luna looking thoroughly confused.

"Where are we going?" Luna asked incredulously, the soft, summer wind blowing on her hair her silver eyes were wide with amusement.

"Hogsmeade," Harry answered and apparated, Luna followed suite.

"Why are we here?" Luna asked as she appeared. The streets were empty. How Harry had managed to pull that off is still a mystery to Luna. The mountains looked so beautiful with the sun high upon their peaks.

"Shh, walk with me," Harry commanded. Luna smiled and took his hand. They walked to Hogwarts and through its golden gates. Harry led them up the walk to the lake. They moved to the boulders on the side. Luna stared into the lake which sparkled with delight. In the window, Minerva and mad-Eye watched with amusement. Harry had, after all, to ask Minerva's permission before coming here. So she knew of his plan before anyone else.

"Luna, sit down," Harry said, sounding a bit nervous.

"Umm...okay," Luna decided and sat down. She made herself comfortable and smiled, a dazzling smile, at Harry. Harry got down on one knee and Luna almost fell over with amazement. _He's going to propose!_ Luna thought excitedly, _I can't believe it!_

"Luna, you have always been there for me, since the first day we met you have been like an angel. Everyone thought we were crazy to go together, the Hero and the Freak. But we saw beyond our classifications and fell in love. No one thought we would last this long, not even me, but somehow you knew fate wanted us to be together.

"So here I am Luna, take me as I am. You've never wanted anything more than I could give you, you always believed in me. You're my angel Lu, my moon princess. Luna, will you marry me?" Harry asked, hope and fear evident in his voice.

Luna smiled through her tears and nodded. Harry pushed the ring up her ring finger. It was a beautiful silver band with four diamonds and an emerald and an amethyst in between. Luna pulled him up and they kissed, tears running down both faces. Finally, they would have happiness; finally they would be able to start their life. Finally, Harry was beginning to understand the puzzle of his life.

They walked back to Hogsmeade hand in hand. Minerva smiled from her window and Harry looked up. "Thank you" he mouthed. Minerva waved it off and said "Congratulations." Then Harry and Luna continued on.

They made it back to the Academy right before the party ended. Hermione, Pansy, and Keira shrieked with joy when they saw the rock on Luna's finger while Verita and her sister congratulate the newly engaged couple. Ron and Draco both clapped Harry on the back and said, "About time." To which Harry turned to Draco and replied, "Your turn." This made both Draco and Pansy blush while everyone else laughed.

By seven thirty, everyone had left besides Harry, Luna, Ron, and Hermione. Ron and Harry had signed up for the cleanup committee, and Luna and Hermione decided to stay and help their fiancés clean up. They were in the middle of magically mopping the floor when Ron looked up and smile.

"This is nice," he said, "You know, us just being here, the four of us. I feel like I'm in Hogwarts again."

"That was so...deep," Hermione stated, smiling.

"I know, our ickle Ronniekins is growing up," Harry agreed, smirking.

"I'm serious guys," Ron argued, "I feel like I'm in sixth year again, in another detention."

"I, for one, want to finish this and get home," Luna concluded and they fell to silence again. Each was thinking of their Hogwarts days.

Emi Akia Weasley, Bill and Fleur's second child and first daughter, had been born on the third, but Harry and Luna had not been able to see her until the tenth. Emi had been premature, and the Weasleys were just happy she had survived. When finally Harry and Luna were allowed to see the mother and her babe, they flooed to the hospital as fast as they could and busted into the room. Luna and Fleur embraced, for Fleur was expected to die in childbirth. Harry, on the other hand, picked up the small babe and soothed her to stop her crying. Emi also had red hair but it was more strawberry blonde than it was red. She had bright blue eyes like her father and was as pale as Fleur. Harry thought she was beautiful.

Fleur and Luna watched on with surprise as Harry soothed to poor babe. Fleur leaned over and in Luna's ear whispered, "He's going to be a great father."

"I know," Luna replied, "Some day."


	25. I've been waitin' for so long

**Disclaimer: I do not own HarryPotter. **

**A/N: Okay, I finished the story. The rest of the chapters should be up before Saturday. Please review this chapter, I need seven by chapter 26. Please! -Cole**

* * *

On June 22, Ron and Hermione were married. A week before the wedding, Harry and Hermione were in Harry's study discussing the wedding plans when Hermione asked something quite abruptly.

"Harry?" she asked anxiety evident in her voice.

"Yes," Harry replied, skimming through the tuxedo magazine.

"Wouldyouliketogivemeaway?" Hermione asked very quickly.

Harry looked up, "Would you mind repeating that, I didn't understand."

"I asked if you would like to give me away," Hermione repeated, "You're my best friend Harry, I don't have anyone else, please?"

"Of course Mione," Harry replied pulling her into a hug, "You know I'm always there for you, no matter what. And just think with me giving you away, you don't have to listen to fatherly speeches about how men are dogs."

Hermione let out a chuckle and kissed his cheek before returning to the flower designs.

When the day arrived, Hermione was running around Grimmauld Place like a wild chicken with its head cut off. Luna and Pansy were trying to calm her down, but nothing seemed to be working. Finally, Pansy became annoyed enough to use drastic measures. She conjured up a bucket of water and dropped in on Hermione's head screaming, "SHUT UP GRANGER!" This action brought Hermione back to her senses and the three girls continued getting ready.

Harry, on the other hand, was having a much harder time trying to calm Ron down. Because Harry was giving Hermione away, Fred had been made best man and now the two of them were attempting to calm Ron down enough to put on his tuxedo.

"What if she says no?" Ron asked as he paced the floor, in his knickers no less.

"This is Hermione, Ron, she is _not_ going to say no," Harry replied for what seemed like the fiftieth time. Fred nodded his agreement as he attempted to magic the tux onto Ron.

"That's not going to work," Ron stated. He grabbed the tux from Fred and pulled it on. Draco had been placed in charge of doing Ron's hair, and in the end he just gel-ed it back and straightened the ends, both of which made Ron feel a bit more than a little bit gay.

After two hours, both the bride and the groom were ready, and so the wedding began. Luna had been chosen as Hermione's Maid of Honor with Pansy, Keira, and Dora as the bridesmaids. Rita had been invited, but she was a bit standoffish and didn't really mix well with Harry's friends. In fact, Harry hadn't seen her since graduation, so he wasn't surprised when she didn't show up. Harry was giving Hermione away, Fred was the Best Man, and Draco, Neville, and Bill were the groomsmen.

Hermione was wearing a silk, white gown with diamonds and pearls, she had insisted on a muggle wedding in honor of her parents and Ron had whole-heartedly agreed saying his father would have liked that. Hermione's hair was done up in a cascading bun while all of the bridesmaids had theirs in braids. Luna, having to stand out of course, had painted every other braid blue to match her dress. They all looked quite beautiful.

After the wedding, they all left for the Marauding Hall, a place named after Sirius, Remus, and James, which Harry and Draco had bought and maintained. They were all eating, the toasts having just being made, when Draco began to turn a deathly green shade. Harry and Pansy rushed over to him and apparated him to St. Mungos while Hermione and Ron checked over the food. Underneath Draco's steak was a small vile and a note. The vile was most obviously the poison, so Ron apparated over to St. Mungos with it for analysis while Hermione read the note.

_Draco-_

_Traitors always die the worst of deaths. Alone and afraid with no one there. Rejoin the Dark side or Die!_

_-Flint_

Hermione let out an audible gasp, apparently, Flint was not afraid of being caught. Hermione laughed at his ignorance and apparated to the Ministry, leaving many confused and bewildered guests behind. Luna, Neville, and Fred were left to get rid of them.

The next day, Draco was released from the hospital with a strict warning to not eat anything unless he was sure it was safe. The potion had been a minor version of the 'Draught of Endless Sleep,' and Draco was lucky the marinade on his steak had counteracted many of the ingredients.

Hermione, on the other hand, was not quite as lucky. The letter must have had a timed explosion charm on it because five minutes before she reached the Minister's office, the letter busted into flames. Hermione, unable to prove anything, returned home and waited for Ron.

Hermione and Ron left for their Honeymoon the day after Draco's release. They were going to Paris for a week. Harry made them promise to write and Hermione agreed to write everyday. Harry then made Ron promise to not hurt 'his angel' at which case Ron responded with, "She's my angel too." Harry counteracted this with an "I suggested we save her from the Troll," to which Ron had no reply and settled for promising to treat Hermione good instead.

Draco spent the next week writing apology letters to Hermione and Ron daily saying he was sorry for ruining their wedding. When they returned both Hermione and Ron gave him a nice lecture on how it wasn't his fault and that he was just too arrogant to blame anyone else.


	26. The Love of Snakes

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**A/N: Okay, here's the thing. I know I'm not getting six reviews for this chapter, so if I get three I'll be hapy. ****Also, this chapter is entirely Pansy/Draco because I love that pairing and I couldn't not do it. I know that Luna and Harry are the main characters, but I just love these two way too much. **

**Please review!-Cole**

* * *

Pansy and Draco found themselves walking side by side up and down Potter Park on September 28. It was Pansy's birthday, and Draco had promised her a picnic in the park. Harry and Luna were taking care of the minor details considering Draco couldn't cook or set things up to save his life, but Draco had planned everything and was very anxious. For you see, Draco was going to propose.

They sat down in the far back of the park, where no muggles were likely to travel, and Draco unfolded the picnic blanket and began to put out the food. Luna had packed three candles for the centerpiece and a boquet of pansies for Pansy. Draco handed her the pansies and watched as her face lit up, he always found it mesmorizing, how her face could go from a block of ice to a stream of happiness.

"Oh, Draco, they're beautiful!" Pansy cried as she conjured a vase for the flowers. She gave him a sweet kiss and then began to take out the rest of the food. Luna and Harry watched from the background, they wanted to see Pansy's reaction.

"This is so sweet," Luna stated as she bit into the chicken salad they had packed for lunch, "I can't believe he's actually proposing."

"Yes, well," Harry stated as he poured moor coke, a muggle invention that he simply loved, into his glass, "He was quite shooken up about the whole 'Everyone wants to kill Malfoy' thing, so I don't blame him."

"Hmm, oh, he's giving her his present," Luna obsevered as Draco pulled out a huge box with air holes.

"What is it?" Pansy asked, not wanting to open it yet. She was answered by a loud bark, which threw her completely off balance. "A dog, really?"

Draco nodded his head and watched as she carefully opened up the box. Out of the box came a black Labrador Retriever with white feet. The dog, which was female, was about one year old and quite sweet.

"Do you like her?" Draco asked. Pansy had told him that she always wanted a dog, but her parents didn't think a dog proper for a young woman of her status. So, now that both families were dead, he was able to buy Pansy a dog.

"She's beautiful," Pansy replied as she pet the little dog's head.

"What are you going to name her?" Draco asked, curiously as he too, petted the dog.

"Midnight," Pansy replied after a moment of thought. Draco smiled at the name and they spent the rest of their lunch talking about pointless topics and what they would be wearing to Luna and Harry's upcoming wedding.

Meanwhile, Harry and Luna were walking aimlessly around the park. A few witches, old fashioned by the looks of it, they were wearing robes, came up to them and made small talk, but for the most part the almost wedded couple was left alone.

They were talking about and planning their upcoming wedding, which was less than a month away. Luna had already decided she wanted a muggle wedding, much like Hermione's, but not for the same reasons. She said it would be a tribute to her and Harry's mothers, who were both muggleborn and Head Girls. Luna was completely against wearing white, and she kept begging Harry to allow her to wear black, which Harry would not let her do. With less than four weeks away, they were in urgent need of clothing. They thanked God everyday that the bridesmaid and groomsmen dresses were already picked out, as was everything else besides their attire.

Draco and Pansy sat on a bench and watched the miniature waterfall. They were sitting in comfortable silence when Midnight came back with a box in his mouth. Draco had decided to have Midnight propose for him, and he and Harry had been planning this for almost six weeks. Pansy, however, had no idea and looked on with interest.

Midnight bowed to both Pansy and Draco, and Draco was glad he bought a dog that was half Jekel. A Jekel was a sort of canine Kneazle, just a bit smarter due to its canine-ness. Midnight lifted up her head, revealing a note, and Pansy picked it up and began to read.

_Dearest Pansy,_

_I know that I am not the most emotional person in the world. And I understand that it took much patience and love to put up with me for so long, but you must understand that I love you more than the bees love their honey or the earth loves the Sun. Pansy, you make my life complete-"_

Pansy looked up, confused, the letter had no ending. Draco, figuring she was done, got down on one knee and took the box from Midnight's mouth. Pansy smiled as tears glistened in her eyes.

"You mean so much to me, Pansy," Draco stated as he opened the box and took his girlfriend's hand, "Will you marry me?"

Pansy nodded and watched as Draco slipped on the ring. It was gold with a large diamond in the middle and small sapphires around it. Pansy smield down a Draco and helped him up, embracing his hug. Luna and Harry smiled at the newly engaged couple and walked over to congratulate them. Now they were all engaged, Neville had proposed last week to Susan, who had readily accepted. Harry's generation were going to become adults.


	27. For somethin' to arrive

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys, I hit 45, that means alot to me. Um, there's like seven more chapters or something. They should be up by Saturday/Sundayish. Once this story is done, there will be a sequel about Harry's kids. Please review!-Cole**

* * *

On October 3, ten days before Luna and Harry's wedding, Luna was finally going shopping for her dress. She had gone to a muggle bridal store and was looking for an emerald dress at the moment. She and Harry decided to wear the color of their boy((girl))friend's eyes. After Luna explained this to the assistant, they began to search.

"How about this one?" the assistant, Keli, asked. She held up a strapless green dress with small gems on it. Luna shook her head, and in doing so, her eyes caught an emerald dress. Luna stared at the dress for a moment, examining it. It was a long gown with off the shoulder short-sleeves and vine designs traveling up it. The top part of it had crystals sewed into it and Luna fell in love.

"That one," she decided firmly. Keli looked at the dress and nodded. Luna tried it on and purchased it. Then she stepped out of the shop and apparated to Diagon Alley, where she was meeting Rose and Heather for tea. She and Rose had grown quite close over the last few months, and Luna had even named Rose her Maid-of-Honor. At first, Mad-Eye and Minerva thought this was a bad idea, but after Luna promised to take the certain safety measures, they allowed it to carry on. Heather had been named Flower Girl, only because they could not find anyone younger. Luna had expected Heather to be upset, but she actually seemed quite thrilled with the idea.

Luna walked into the Leaky Cauldron and sat down at a table for three. When Tom came over she asked simply for a pot of tea and a plate of scones, which Tom retrieved quickly and returned. Luna spoke to him for a good ten minutes before Rose and Heather came in.

"So," Heather asked as she poured them tea, "Did you get it?"

"Get what?" Luna asked, a bit spacey, then she remembered, "Oh the dress!"

"Yes the dress, what did you think she meant?" Rose asked.

"Nothing, nothing," Luna replied, "Yes, I got the dress, would you like to see it?"

"Of course," the two answered, simutaneously. They watched in awe as Luna pulled out the dress, it was perfect. Rose picked it up and felt it, it was silk and lace. She smiled at her older friend and commended her on the dress. The talk soon turned to the other weddings that were scheduled for next year, Rose and Kevin's included.

By five o' clock, Rose said she needed to leave and Heather and Luna wished her a good day. A few minutes later, Heather said she needed to go to The Three Broomsticks and Luna saw her off. Then Luna walked out of the pub and into the Alley, fully intent on going to Gringotts.

Unfortunately, fate had other plans. Just then, Flint jumped out from the shadows and grabbed her. Luna struggled against him but there was nothing she could do. At first, she was very distraught, she was in the upper parts of the Alley by now, and the only shop within hearing distance was the WWW.

_That's it_, Luna thought. Then she let out an ear splitting scream, "FRED, LEE, ANGIE!" she cried out. She was going to say more, but Flint had silenced her. Quietly, Luna pulled out her wand and made some runes in the air, hoping to dispel the apparation points. It must have worked, because when Flint tried to apparate he didn't leave his spot.

"You bitch!" he cried as he attempted to apparate again, still nothing. By now Fred and Lee had found them and began to throw spells at Flint. Luna pointed to her throat and Lee, understanding, ended the silence charm. Luna then said many different, painful curses before letting Flint go. They tried to grab him, but the apparation wards had been taken down and Flint had left. Luna cursed loudly, he had gotten away again, something was watching out for him.

Either that, or someone else was supposed to kill him.

Ten days later, Harry found himself pacing the groom's room, much like Ron had done on his wedding day. Instead of simply being a bit annoying, Harry was blowing things up. Not on purpose, Harry knew better than to do that, but by mere accident. Ron, his best man, and Draco, Fred, Neville, and Bill were attempting, and failing, to calm him down. Finally, Remus, upon seeing a favored vase shatter into a million pieces, slapped Harry and told him to stop or else Remus would not use the wolfsbane potion the next full moon and Harry would have to deal with a full grown werewolf by himself.

Luna, on the other hand, was her regular serene self. She dressed quickly while talking animatedly about various topics. The only tell-tale sign of Luna's nervousness was her mistake in spells. While trying to pull her hair back, she had set several objects on fire, and when she attempted to magic her makeup on, she wound up turning Rose, her Maid of Honor, into a snail. Pansy, Hermione, Heather, Keira, and Fleur, the bridesmaids, all found this hilarious, and it took five attempts to change the ex-Gryffindor back.

Finally, the hour of the wedding arrived, and Harry found himself standing at the alter. Hermione had just reached the priest, and Luna was beginning her walk down the aisle. Just then, Kevin rushed into the room.

"I'm…er…I'm sorry," Kevin stammered, "I…er…I just wanted to see the wedding."

Harry laughed lightly at the outburst and motioned for him to sit down. Kevin did as he was told and the wedding commenced.

"I do," Luna replied after the priest had read the vows.

"I know pronounce you man and wife," Father Deran stated, "You may kiss the bride."

Harry did what he was told and the wedding was ended. While everyone had thought someone would have tried to break in, it stayed mostly quiet. Atleast it was until they left the church. The media was everywhere, but Hermione threatened them with a long line of hexes, and they left, not very calmly, but they left all the same.

Harry smiled down at his new bride, happy that they were about to start their new life together.


	28. For love to come along

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**A/N: One more review and I have fifty! Yes, Ron and Hermione are together...I figured that was obvious...Please review-Cole**

* * *

The first half of 2002 was spent happily and peacefully, especially for the newly weds. Luna and Harry had gone to Italy for their Honeymoon. They had rented out a villa and placed enough charms on it to never be found again. Unfortunately, two weeks later their lease was up and they were sent home, only to prepare for another wedding, Dean and Keira's.

Dean had proposed a few weeks before Harry, but the two wanted a nice winter wedding. Luna had been made the Maid-of-Honor while Rose was the flower girl, Neville the Best Man, and Harry the groomsman. Keira had looked stunning in her cream colored dress, and the happy couple had spent a week in Tahiti before returning home.

They two, were greeted with another wedding upon their return. Neville and Susan were married in the middle of February on a nice sunny morning. Susan had worn her grandmother's dress and Neville his father's suit. Harry had been named the Best Man while Mandy was the Maid of Honor. The wedding had gone very well, even though many people had expected an attack.

A week later, Fleur was pronounced pregnant, again, this time with a baby boy. Luna had offered to take care of Emi and Percy while their parents visited Fleur's mother, and Fleur and Bill were grateful for the Potters' baby sitting services. Percy, who had just turned three in December, was a bit of a handful where as Emi, who was not yet one, was a complete darling.

Fleur and Bill had not made it back for Rose and Kevin's wedding, so the babies were put in a Wizarding Day Care Center the day of that wedding, which was in mid-March. Luna had been chosen for the Maid of Honor while one of Kevin's brothers had been the Best Man. Harry, Ron, Kevin's other two brothers, and Neville were the groomsmen while Hermione, Pansy, and Keira were the Bridesmaids. The wedding was wonderful, and 2002 was officially dubbed the Year of our Heroes' Marriages by the _Daily Prophet. _Of course, after Rose's marriage came to national attention, Rose was tortured by Flint and his followers only to be rescued at the last minute by none other than Harry Potter. Kevin and Rose then moved into Grimmauld Place for extra protection until a more suitable living space could be found.

In April, another wedding was planned. This time it was Fred and Angelina's. Lee was made Best Man while Harry, Ron, and Bill were the groomsmen. Alicia took the position of Maid of Honor with Hermione, Fleur, and Pansy filling the Bridesmaids' positions. It was a lovely wedding, and Angelina had given a thirty minute long speech on how wonderful life used to be at Hogwarts when she, Alicia, and Katie were the Golden Trio and Fred, George, and Lee their counterparts.

Dora was declared pregnant on July 19, and Harry couldn't have been happier for her. Dora had become like and older sister to him, well a second older sister Hermione was like that too, and he had been over practically everyday making sure his 'niece' was going to be alright.

These were the thoughts going through Harry's head as he and his team of Aurors were on their mission. They had been alerted of some illegal activity going on in one of the stores on Knockturn Alley, and they decided to catch the store owner. Harry and Draco had gone in with polyjuice potions on and were asking the owner about the store while the rest of their team surrounded it. Once Harry was given the okay, he and Draco arrested the owner. While Mr. Thompson fought back, he was easily stunned and brought to a holding cell, something other squads had been attempting to do for the last eight weeks. Harry, Draco, and the rest of the squad went to the Leaky Cauldron to have a few drinks and celebrate their victory.

A month later, Harry found himself at The Leaky Cauldron yet again, but this time with even better company. He and Luna were there for their first anniversary. Harry had rented a small room in the back, and he and Luna even had their own, private server.

"Do you like it?" Harry asked as he moved Luna's hair out of her face. Luna smiled and nodded, at a loss for words. The room had been beautifully decorated in silver and emerald with the words, "Forever and For Always," written on the walls in gold. They sat down at a small table and were given red wine to start.

Luna ordered Fillet Mignon and a salad while Harry asked for a lobster dish and soup. They two spent quite a long time talking about the past year and laughing over pointless things, really just enjoying each other's company. With Luna's various trips all over the Isle and Harry's constant missions, the two saw very little of each other. However, this was just temporary. Once Harry moved up in the ranks her would be given more vacation time. As for Luna's situation, this had been an unusually busy year for the _Quibbler_, so next year should be more enjoyable.

"So," Harry asked as desert came, "are you ready for your present?"

Luna smiled and nodded. Harry pulled out a box and handed it to her saying, "I hope you like it."

Luna opened it and gasped. It was a silver necklace with three diamond teardrops. The first was the smallest and was bronze. It stood for their past. The second was average and silver, it stood for their present, and the third was gold, symbolizing their future. Luna threw her arms around Harry and told him it was beautiful.

"But my present is half as good," Luna remarked, slightly put off.

"I know I'll love it," Harry replied, "The only present I need is you."

Luna blushed and took out her present. Harry slowly opened it and stared at it in wonder. It was a picture of Moony, Padfoot, and Prongs in both forms. Harry smiled at Luna and gaped for words to explain how wonderful the present was.

"It's…it's perfect," he whispered as he leaned in to capture her lips. Luna leaned into the kiss and they spent the rest of the night together.

On November 30, Gabriel Weasley was born. It seemed as if the Weasleys were going to keep the big family tradition again.


	29. Now our dreams are comin' true

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I do, however, own this computer and this story...and alot of other stuff...**

**A/N: HAPPY CHAPPIE! Okay, a bit of a supriseing chapter. It wasn't even on the outline. **

**Oh, and Loonie, I'm always full of surprises ((does sequel dance)) PLease review everyone-Cole**

**PS I got 52 reviews. ((does dance, then sits down 'way too much dancing'))**

* * *

The year of 2003 was the calmest so far. It was filled with weddings and births and pregnancy announcements. Lee and Alicia were wedded on March fifth in a small Wizarding chapel with Angelina as the Maid of Honor and Fred as the Best Man, with about fifty people in attendance. Fleur was holding her youngest while the other two stayed by her sides. It truly was a marvelous sight.

Angelina announced her pregnancy on April 14, three days before Leandra Shacklebolt was born. Leandra was chocolate skinned with violet eyes and black hair. Harry had been named the Godfather with Kingsley's sister, Deidra, as the Godmother. Leandra was christened a month later at the same chapel as Alicia's wedding. Harry had held the sweet child with such adoration, that Dora favored him by calling him Uncle Harry.

Two months later, Alicia announced her pregnancy. Angelina thought this was wonderful because their children would be so close in age. The pair was inseparable until Alicia's child was born. Fleur had helped both through the pains and annoyances of pregnancy, and the three became closer in the process.

On October 13, Harry and Luna celebrated their second Anniversary. They had decided to stay at home and look over old photo albums and talk. They stayed up until well past three laughing and crying over the past. They laughed the hardest at Remus' wedding, but they cried uncontrollably when pictures of Ginny, Sirius, or Dumbledore appeared. For presents, Luna received an eighties style dress that Harry had bought. It was the exact duplicate of her mother's Graduation Dress, and Luna had it framed. Harry was given a golden lion figurine for his animungus with flowers at its feet.

On November second, Hermione and Ron had invited the Potters over to their house, which Hermione had inherited from her parents, for dinner. Luna had insisted on bringing dessert, and was currently in the kitchen, making chocolate cake.

"Can I just have a small piece?" Harry begged for the fifth time.

"NO!" Luna replied sternly as she checked the cake again.

"Is it done?" Harry asked anxiously.

"Yes, but you're still not getting any," Luna replied.

"No, I want to go, Hermione hates it when we're late," Harry defended himself. Luna nodded and grabbed her cloak. She was wearing muggle clothing, but she adored the cloak Harry had gotten her for her last birthday and wore it out as much as possible.

They arrived a few minutes later and were let in by Hermione, who looked a bit anxious. She took Luna's cloak and led them to the Dining Room. Harry sat down and played a game of Wizarding Chess with Ron while Luna followed Hermione into the kitchen.

"You're pregnant," Luna stated with such nonchalance it sounded as if she were talking about the weather.

"How…how did you know?" Hermione stammered.

Luna simply smiled and said, "Sixth sense." This caused Hermione to laugh at he younger friend.

"Did you tell Ronald?" Luna asked as she set the knives to chopping.

"Yes, of course," Hermione replied as she checked on the meat.

"So the only person who doesn't know is Harry," Luna observed, taking out the pasta.

"Yep," Hermione replied as they placed the food on the table and Harry and Ron cleared the table. That was the end of the conversation.

"Umm…Harry," Hermione said as they sat in the Drawing Room a few hours later.

"Yes Mione?" Harry asked curiously.

"I'mpregnant," Hermione replied in a barely audible voice.

Ron stood up and put his hands on Hermione's shoulders.

"What she means to say," Ron explained, "is that she is pregnant."

Harry jumped up from his chair and pulled Hermione up into a hug, spinning her around. All the while he was singing, "I'm gonna be an Uncle, I'm gonna be an Uncle." Then he put his 'angel' down and pulled Ron into a brotherly hug.

"This is so great, Accio two butterbeers," Harry said. The butterbeers arrived a moment later and he and Ron salute-ed, "To Ron and Hermione, may their child live a long and healthy life." Hermione and Ron smiled and Luna laughed. Then they started to talk of baby things and what the name should be.


	30. Through the good times

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**A/N: Three more chapters. They're al done, I just like making you guys wait. Please review-Cole**

* * *

On January 3, Angelina gave birth to a red haired, brown eyed, oak skinned little boy named George Karl Weasley. George was as bad as his name sake, and as soon as he was able to crawl, trouble was everywhere. Two months later, Alicia and Lee celebrated the birth of their baby boy, Franklin George Jordan. Frankie had straight black hair and hazel eyes, just like his mother, but he was definitely his father's son. He was as bad as George Jr. when it came to trouble, and by the age of one the two were inseparable.

It seemed as if Angelina and Fred loved babies a bit too much, "or at least the process of making them" as Harry so kindly put it. On August third, exactly eight months after George's birth, Angelina was announced pregnant, again, much to the delight of Fred. This time, he promised Bill the spot of Godfather, so he said Harry would just have to wait for the third child, Lee had been named Godfather of the Weasleys' first born and vice-versa.

Eleven days later, Harry found himself in the hospital, yet again. This time, he was holding a little girl with auburn hair and nutmeg colored eyes. She was calm and peaceful, just like her mother, but she had her father's mischievous eyes. Her name was Sophia Remembrance.

"Harry Potter, bring back my baby girl NOW!" Hermione called from her bed. Harry complied muttering something like, "pregnant women…so emotional."

"Ah, but I'm not pregnant anymore Harry, so I can catch up with you now," Hermione corrected him, "And get back at you for all the teasing I was forced to suffer through during little Sophia's pregnancy." Harry visibly paled and Ron clapped him on the back.

"Now Hermione, we can't kill Sophia's Godfather until after the christening," Ron reminded his wife.

Harry smiled and then looked at Ron, bewildered, "Wait, seriously, you're naming me the Godfather?"

"Of course you prat, who else would we ask?" Ron replied.

"Well, I figured Fred or Bill or someone…" Harry replied, "They are your brothers."

"Harry, you're my brother too," Ron reminded him.

"And mine, so you were the logical choice. If we both viewed you as closer than blood, then you would be the perfect Godfather," Hermione concluded.

"Thanks guys," Harry replied as he stole Sophia from her mother again, "That means a lot to me."

"Can I please have my baby back?" Hermione begged.

"No," Harry smirked as she tried to grab him, "Sophia needs to spend time with Uncle Harry, and mum needs to rest." Hermione agreed and sunk down into the pillows, she was asleep within minutes.

On September 15, Harry and Hermione were out shopping for a crib for Sophia. Ron had to go in early for his shift, and Harry wasn't due in until three, so they had a good three hours of alone time to catch up. Hermione and Harry were siblings in everyway but blood, and they loved each other unconditionally. Ron would sometimes joke that Hermione loved Harry more than him, and while he thought it to be a joke, Hermione and Harry knew it was the truth. What ever bond they had was forged at the beginning of time, never to be broken.

"I want something portable," Hermione stated as they walked into the baby store.

"I want it to look nice," Harry continued.

"I want it to be wooden," Hermione replied, "Like the olden day cribs."

"I want a-"Harry began but was cut off by the saleswoman.

"Can I help you two lovebirds?" The woman asked. Then she surveyed them quickly and said, "Oh, Mr. Potter, Mrs. Weasley, very sorry about the mistake. It's just that couples usually come in here together. Unless you-"

"No, NO," Hermione replied, stupefied at the idea, "Harry's just helping me out since Ron is at work."

"Oh, alright, please follow me," the sales woman stated. The two followed closely behind.

Harry leaned in to Hermione and whispered, "Would it really be that bad to be married to me?"

"Yes," Hermione whispered back, "It would be like marrying my own brother." This caused Harry to laugh and the two followed the saleswoman to the back, where the "best" cribs were kept.

An hour later, Harry and Hermione were pointlessly wandering the streets; Sophia nestled in Hermione's arms, when someone shot a spell at Harry. Harry turned around fast enough to block it and send a tracking spell.

"Are you alright?" he asked Hermione.

"Yes, I'm fine, a bit shaken up tis all," she regained her composure, "Who was that?"

"Sandra," Harry replied, the tracking spell having worked successfully.

"Where is she now?" Hermione asked.

"She apparated," Harry replied, "C'mon, we have to report this."

And so the two of them floo-ed to Hermione's house, dropped off the crib, and floo-ed to the Ministry to report the crime.


	31. And the bad

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: Last two chapters up asap! -Cole**

* * *

On October 4, Harry was told that Pansy was pregnant and that he was to be the Godfather of that child also.

For Luna and Harry's third Anniversary, they were sent, by all of the Weasleys, to a small island off the Pacific Coats where they were promised they would be left alone. It was a quiet little island with palm trees and exotic plants and animals. Luna insisted they search for Lunersprites, which loved islands and were common in England but more common down there. The vacation lasted six days and was a wonderful one all in all.

On November 17, Pansy's baby shower was held. All of the girls, besides Pansy and Angelina of course, were drinking and all of the party was talking of babies and pregnancy and how wonderful it all was. In the midst of all of the happiness and chaos, only Luna noticed Hermione's glass left untouched. She grabbed her older friend by the hand and they snuck away into the bathroom.

"Again?" Luna questioned as they opened the door. All Hermione could do was nod.

"I'm so happy for you!" Luna said, bursting with joy. She had been named Sophia's Godmother and loved the child like her own; she hoped the second baby would be as good as its sister.

Luna threw her arms about Hermione just as Pansy entered. "Uh," she stuttered, "Am I…am I interrupting something?" This caused both Hermione and Luna to bust out laughing. Once they clamed down, Hermione looked at Luna, who nodded.

"I'm pregnant," Hermione explained. Pansy jumped for joy and also threw her arms around her friend. Then the three of them left the room to tell the rest of the party, all of whom took turns hugging Hermione and congratulating her.

Once the party had ended, Hermione took Pansy aside, "I'm sorry for ruining your big day," Hermione apologized.

"Ruining?" Pansy asked, thoroughly confused, "Oh, the announcement, you didn't ruin the party, I hate being the center of attention."

Hermione smiled and hugged her friend. Then the two of them began to clean up. Luna, of course, would have none of this.

"You two are _pregnant_!" Luna scolded. Susan, Rose, and I will clean up."

"Umm…well. Actually," Rose stammered, blushing.

Luna shook her head, "You too?"

"Yeah," Rose confessed, "Almost a month."

"And you didn't tell me?" Luna asked, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't tell anyone," Rose confided, "I didn't think it was safe."

"Well, okay, that was smart. But I wanted to know," Luna whined.

"Well now you do," Rose countered. This shut Luna up and she and Susan commenced cleaning.

By December, Luna was the only one of her friends that was _not_ pregnant. Susan and Neville announced that their baby would be born sometime in September, and Harry, Ron, and Draco had taken Neville out for some drinks that night. The girls, on the other hand, were being overly annoying to Luna.

"You're the only one left, you know," Susan said, "Mandy announced her pregnancy last month. The child, unfortunately, will probably be a squib, but she's still so happy."

"Yes," Hermione agreed, "I love Sophia and I'm sure the other baby will be just as loveable."

"Keira isn't pregnant," Luna defended herself.

"Keira's been trying for the last year," Pansy reprimanded, "Just because she isn't pregnant doesn't mean she hasn't been trying."

"Oh, so now I'm to try and become pregnant?" Luna asked.

"Well…" Hermione began.

"Only if you want to," Pansy finished.

Needless to say, Luna went to bed that night with a heavy heart and a full mind: Did she want to become pregnant?

It turns out she did. On January 14, after an in home pregnancy test agreed with her, Luna announced her pregnancy to Harry. They were sitting at the table eating breakfast when Luna brought it up.

"Harry," she said, "What do you think of babies?"

"Umm…" Harry started, not quite sure how to answer.

"I mean," Luna corrected herself, "Are you afraid of having a baby?"

"What? No," Harry replied, "Especially not with you."

"Good," Luna said.

Silence.

"Why?" Harry asked, unsure of where this conversation was going.

"We have to go crib shopping, and clothes shopping, and…" Luna continued, thinking aloud.

"Lu?" Harry asked, trying to bring her back to Earth.

"Oh," Luna said, startled, "Harry, I'm pregnant."

"You're what?" Harry asked.

"Pregnant," Luna responded.

"Oh... well. I'm GONNA BE A FATHER!" Harry said, and then began to dance around singing the 'I'm gonna be a father song.' This caused Luna to laugh uncontrollably, especially when he lifted her up and swung her around.

"We need to go shopping," he stated. And so they did.


	32. I'll be standin' there by you

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**A/N: One more chapter! I can't believe this, I'm soooo proud of myself! Please review ((I know I'm arrogant, but atleast I admit it!))-Cole**

* * *

"I can't do this!" Angelina cried between screams and pushes. She had just given birth to a little girl by the name of Tala. Tala had reddish-brown hair, dark skin, and blue eyes. Apparently, she also had a twin.

"I see a head!" Hermione cried. The Weasleys had requested her for their healer. "One more push," she told Angelina, "One more and then it's all over." Angelina did as she was told and out came another baby girl. This one they named Kala. She, too, had reddish-brown hair, dark skin, and blue eyes. The two babies were taken away and put into the nursery.

And hour later, Fred and Angelina were holding their little 'darlings' as Fred had dubbed them. Harry and Bill had been named the Godfathers with Fleur and Dora were the Godmothers joining Lee and Alicia as part of the Weasleys' segregated family. The girls were instantly loved by their older brother, who had turned one in January. The Second Weasley Twins were born on May 5, 2005, their father would joke to the end of their lives that it should have been June 6, 2006, for obvious reasons.

Two months later, on July 17, Pansy gave birth to a baby boy. Brandon Draconian Malfoy looked almost exactly like his father, but he had his mother's face. He had blonde hair and gray eyes but his face was rounded and soft like his mother's. He was also very pale, and the healer in charge of the birth thought he was sickly, but after looking at his mother and father, the Healer pronounced Brandon a healthy little boy. Harry was made the Godfather of little Brandon with Hermione as the Godmother.

Brandon and his mother were allowed to leave the hospital three days later. Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Luna threw a huge party for the baby's return. Of course, it was non-alcoholic due to the amount of pregnant women present.

It was at this party that Sophia said her first sentence. She had learned words early on, her mother had been very strict with her child's development, but sentences had not been taught yet. Sophia was standing by the table and reaching for a cookie when Harry scooped her up and

said, "No cookies Phia, mummy said no."

Sophia looked up at Harry with her big brown eyes and said, "But Ukle Harry, I want cookie." Harry was so proud of his 'niece' that he gave her the cookie. When Hermione found out, she too gave Sophia a cookie. Sophia was a very happy little girl at that party.

Kevin and Rose's son was born on August 3. Paul Whitby had inherited his mother's light brown eyes and his father's light brown hair. Luna was named the Godmother with Dean as the godfather. Twenty four days later, it was Hermione's turn at motherhood.

"I don't want to do this again!" Hermione stated between pants. Luna yelped at the pain Hermione was bestowing into her hand while Harry looked like he was going to do the same thing. Ron was busy pacing the hall outside and Neville was trying, and failing, to calm him down. Pansy was placing a cool washcloth on Hermione's face while Fleur tried to soothe her younger friend with comforting words. After nine hours of labor, little Charles Percival Weasley was born. Charlie had dark, rich red hair and nutmeg colored eyes. Sophia was much taken with her little brother, even if she could barely understand what was going on. Percy, Charlie's cousin who was five, and Emi, Percy's younger sister, thought Charlie was adorable and took turns holding the little baby. Fred was named the Godfather with Pansy as the Godmother.

A month later, Susan and Neville were in the birthing room with a small baby wrapped in Neville's arms. The baby was named Autumn Ginevra Charlotte Longbottom. Ginevra was for Ginny and Charlotte for Susan's mother. Mandy was named Autumn's Godmother with Harry as the Godfather. Although Neville had pulled away from his friends, he and Harry stayed considerably close, almost as close as they once were. And so Harry was the logical choice for Godfather, no one was closer to Neville than Harry, not even Susan. Harry had shown Neville how to be all he could be, and Harry had gotten Ginny and Neville together. Neville owed Harry his life.

Calanthe Lily Ginevra Arabella Potter was the last child born to 'The Defenders', as Harry and his friends had been dubbed, that year. Luna was the calmest mother St. Mungo's had ever seen. She had only one outburst as she pushed her last push. She turned to Harry and said, "WHEN I GET THROUGH WITH THIS, I'M GONNA CRUCIO YOUR ARSE TILL YOU CAN GIVE BIRTH!" Besides the pain, Luna was very optimistic about motherhood and asked to see her daughter right after she was born instead of after she was cleaned.

Calanthe had black hair like her father and her mother's silver eyes. She was considerable pale and very tiny, measuring just six pounds. Calanthe, which is a flower, was the name chosen for the Potters' daughter because any memorial name would have been cruel to the others Harry and Luna knew and loved. That, of course, was why the little girl had so many middle names.

Calanthe was permitted to leave on October 29, three days after her birth and just in time for Halloween.


	33. We're in Heaven

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**A/N: I can't believe this is the end. I'm going to miss you guys soooo much. There will be a sequel, so you will have to read it. There will also be a semi-prequel that's Pansy and Slytherin Centric because I've always wanted to write a pansy story. PLease review and have fun and I promise to read as many as your stories as possible!-Cole**

* * *

October 31 dawned bright and early at the Potters' house. Calanthe, or Cali as she had been come to be called, was up much before that and so were her parents. At the moment, the three of them were in the kitchen. Harry was making breakfast while Luna fed Cali.

"So, what time are we supposed to be there?" Luna asked, redoing her shirt. She picked Cali up and placed her in the baby swing.

"Three," Harry replied as he handed Luna her coffee, "Pansy wants us there in time for tea."

"Are we brining anything?" Luna asked, "It wouldn't be very polite not to bring anything."

"What would you like to bring?" Harry asked as he rocked Cali in the swing.

"Um…brownies," Luna decided.

"Okay, I'll get the started, why don't you go and get Cali changed and bring her to the park?" Harry asked.

"Good idea," Luna replied. Cali was very tiny, and she was only five days old, but the Potters believed that fresh air would do their baby good. Luna went upstairs and dressed Cali in a little orange and black one piece. Then she put the girl into the crib and dressed herself in robes. Seeing as it was Halloween, it wouldn't seem weird. After both mother and daughter were dressed and ready, they left the house and went to the park.

Meanwhile, Harry had set the ingredients to cooking while he got ready. He, too, was wearing robes. They were black with an orange cape and silver fastenings. Once the brownies were done, Harry put them into the oven and decided to go over one of the cases he was on.

When the time rang thirty minutes later, Luna and Cali were home and Harry had gone over all of the evidence. He took out the brownies and set them to cool, very glad that he had that day off.

The rest of the day past very quickly, and before they knew it, it was two-thirty. Harry and Luna bundled Cali up and flooed over to the Malfoys' house. They set Cali down with Autumn, Charlie, Tala, Kala, Sophia, and Brandon and went to help Pansy, Susan, and Hermione in the kitchen while Heira, the Malfoys' paid house elf, watched over the children.

"I can't believe we're all parents," Pansy stated as they ate dinner. It was a wonderful entrée of steak and potatoes. Soup had been served before hand along with salad and some anti-pastas.

Luna nodded in agreement, "I feel so old," she said.

"I'm just afraid of screwing up," Neville confided in his friends.

"You are not going to screw up Neville," Harry assured his friend, "And besides, even if you do, Autumn has me to straighten her out."

"That's' what I'm afraid of," Neville confessed, causing the table to erupt with laughter. Percy and Emi, who had been in the play pen with their blood and segregate cousins stared at the dinning room as if their parents were crazy, and at the moment they probably, were.

"So Remus," Harry said a few moments later, "How does it feel to be a great uncle?"

"U-uncle?" Remus asked, a bit emotionally.

"Yes you git," Hermione replied, "These are your kids as much as they are ours."

"She's right," Draco agreed, "You were there for me in my Seventh year after I changed sides. You taught me how to deal with hatred."

"And you didn't hate me because I suck at magic," Neville continued, "You and Harry taught me how to fight."

"Face it Lupin," Fred concluded, "If it weren't for you, Harry'd have killed himself by now, we wouldn't know how to fight, and Voldemort would rule the world."

Lupin smiled at his 'nieces and nephews' in the play pen, "Really?" Remus questioned, "I have a family?"

"Remus, you've had a family since my third year, you just didn't know it," Harry replied. Hestia squeezed her husband's hand just as Demi came up to him.

"Daddy?" she said as she cleaned the tears from his eyes.

"Yes sweetheart?" he asked his little girl.

"I love you," she stated.

"Me too," CJ agreed. Remus picked up both of his little ones and smiled.

"I love you too," Remus replied. Harry looked into his mentor's eyes and smiled, he was finally accepted, and he finally had everything he always wanted.

Looking around the table, he saw happy faces and love, two things many of these people had been deprived of. At that moment he swore that this generation would not know of the evils their parents faced.

"I would like to make a toast," Harry said. The room quieted and looked at him, "To love, family, and the third generation of marauders."

**

* * *

**

**Again, thanks so much for reading. I love you all -Cole**


End file.
